


Ultra Space

by Jazzza



Series: Hau, INJECTED!!! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Birth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extreme Lactation, Extreme Milking, Forced Feminization, Male Lactation, Milk, Mpreg, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Pain, Pokephilia, Torture, broodmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzza/pseuds/Jazzza
Summary: WARNING: READ TAGS.Former kahuna Hau is kidnapped by an Ultra Space scientist and breeder. He is forced to bear Poipole and give breastmilk with his enhanced body.Ch. 2: Hau and Lusamine crash land on an asteroid, where Hau feeds the local Pokemon
Relationships: OC/Hau
Series: Hau, INJECTED!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READ TAGS. This work contains extreme fetishes involving lactation, Pokephilia, birth, and body modifications. If any of this triggers you, please DO NOT READ.

Pikachu was being a little distant today.

Hau, former Island Kahuna and current nomad, was traveling through the Vast Poni Canyon trying to find his purpose. He’d been here thousands of times already, staring up at the sky like an airhead but really contemplating his own existence.

Kahuna wasn’t enough, but Champion was too much. And the idea of being an Elite Four member and just _sitting_ there, waiting for a challenger to come along to beat down was just so underwhelming _._

Hau sighed and made a seat on a dusty rock. The only time the Champion ever changed was if Sun or Moon battled each other, which was seldom. If one was Champ, the other was fucking around on the Battle Tree for god-knows-how-long until they got bored and battled the other. Hau swore they alternated on purpose.

Lillie finally came back, though her mother was still quite a ways from being sane. Hau could tell that Gladion was happy to have someone else help look after the Aether Foundation, though, because they were going through something important.

As for Team Skull, Guzma was still hounding Professor Kukui. Though, now that he and Professor Burnet had little Lila, Guzma and Plumeria were spending their time spoiling the one-year-old like crazy.

Sometimes, Hau liked to pretend the little girl didn’t exist. She was a testimony to how much time had passed since he was a hero. Since he was _somebody._ Since…since his grandfather was alive.

Old Hala breathed his final breath in the middle of fall two years ago. Though the season didn’t change much on Melemele island, Hau just felt…unsettled. His grandfather was supposed to die in the brightness of summer, surrounded by light. It seemed like such a waste.

A plume of dust alerted a Machoke as it passed by them. Since Pikachu was in a funk, Hau didn’t really feel like battling either. He avoided the Machoke’s glare, and eventually, it left him alone.

He supposed that had been the turning point. Gone was the Hau who stuffed himself full of malasadas all day long and was the “optimistic one” among his friends. Gone was the competent battler who crushed his opponents with his trusty Raichu during the Grand Trial. All that was left was a listless young man who didn’t even know what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but it certainly wasn’t… _this._

After his optimism had gone, so had his friends. Moon and Sun didn’t hang out around him as much, and Lillie and Gladion were just too busy. He eventually ended up saying goodbye to his own Pokémon: his starter joined more of its kind, his Tauros became a Ride Pokémon for Melemele, his Eeveelution found a young Trainer it wanted to be with, his Crabominable went to train by itself on Mount Lanakila, and his Noivern started a family and went to care for its young.

His Raichu hadn’t wanted to leave him. Hau had repeatedly told it that he was sorry, that he thought that it would be happier somewhere else, but it had staunchly remained by his side all these years. He’d accepted it and traveled all over the islands repeatedly, trying to find the answer of his life under an upturned stone. But then, Raichu had fallen sick.

The Vast Poni Canyon was no place for an Electric-type, and Hau had had to sprint to save his Pokémon. He stayed by its side as it became healthy, but then gave it a stern look and told it that it was no longer allowed to follow him anymore.

There was a massive argument, which was strange considering one of the parties was a Pokémon. Everyone in Po Town was concerned, but Hau was having none of it. In the end, he walked away. Raichu followed him. He continued walking. Raichu followed.

He wandered through Ancient Poni Path, and Raichu got lost. He made sure the Pokémon got out safely, but he remained hidden.

Raichu kept returning to that place, crying mournfully. Hau’s heart broke, but not nearly as badly as when Raichu was injured beyond consciousness. It tried using its Psychic abilities to find him, but it wasn’t an Alakazam or other profoundly Psychic-type Pokémon.

Hau stubbornly hid from Raichu for two days in a row, and then the Pokémon left. He’d never cried more than that day, when Raichu stopped returning. To avoid being found, he’d lived off of Berries and camped in the wild for weeks, and eventually got to the point where he was on Ula’ula, far away from where he’d come.

A small Pikachu started following him around, and he didn’t stop it. It wasn’t his Pokémon and it didn’t battle for him, so he paid it no mind unless it was unhealthy. It was the very same Pikachu that was turning its head this way and that, as if it was expecting something big to come that wasn’t there.

Hau sighed and stood up. He had to get outside of this canyon; even though Pikachu wasn’t one to pick a fight, he knew that if some rogue dust storm came over, it could bowl the little Electric-type over.

They were at the entrance when Pikachu suddenly dashed in front of him. The Pokémon’s cheeks were crackling, and it looked _pissed._

“Hey, let me through,” Hau said, confused.

 _“Pikachu!”_ the Pokémon argued.

“What’s going on?”

Hau looked this way and that, but the canyon looked the same as ever. Even other Pokémon were acting normally. Or so he’d thought.

Up above, Murkrow were fleeing for their lives. Hau watched in shock as the Darkness Pokémon squawked in horror, and felt the ground tremble as hundreds of Machoke escaped the cave. He barely had a chance to process the herd of Jangmo-o before a large, sticky substance hit him in the chest.

His feet were knocked out from under him and he went flying over to the side of a canyon. His spine hit the rock in just a way that he couldn’t breathe, just stare in shock as a huge, purple _thing_ emerged from the cave.

Pikachu tried to shock it, but the…Pokémon…shrugged it off. Its eyes were trained on Hau, helpless and paralyzed against the sheer cliff face.

“Is that the one, Naganadel?”

A pale blue face with an eerily familiar helmet popped up in Hau’s periphery. With a glance, Hau could tell that he was a man from Ultra Space. He still couldn’t breathe and struggled to gain control of his body.

“It looks like it’ll need to be modified…it looks almost like us!” the man laughed. “Hi there! I’m Fucus, I’ll be taking you to a place called Ultra Megalopolis!” Effortlessly, the alien human sprayed a special solution over him and dissolved the adhesive. “Don’t worry, you’re not gonna be there for long! We just need a Pokémon for our breeding progra-”

Everything went black.

* * *

When Hau woke up, everything hurt.

He was submerged in…something. It was more gelatinous than water, but he could still move freely. His vision was blurred, but his eyes didn’t hurt when he opened them underwater.

“Log 15, Week 12. Subject has successfully survived the surgeries.”

Hau’s ears pricked and he turned towards the voice. Fucus was there, facing a glowing green screen. Hau glanced around, but there was no one else in this…abandoned building? It was a small room with minimal lighting. In fact, the only light was from Fucus’ strange machines.

“Consciousness is still not attained. Naganadel’s venom keeps the subject from feeling searing pain, but a dull soreness is still present judging by the nerve readers.” Hau looked up and down his arms, which had a series of wires attached with suction cups. “Morphology remains humanoid, no sign of Evolution. Pokémon bears interesting, non-human characteristics.”

Non-human? Fucus was the _least_ human human Hau had ever seen, and that was including Phyco, Soliera, Dulse, and Zossie! He wanted to struggle, but when he made a sharp movement his body protested and sent a wave of pain over him.

“For example, subject has pectoral structures indicating lactation, namely protruding chest glands. It is notable that lactation is a vestigial function in our race, possibly alluding to the primitivity of this Pokémon’s genes.”

Hau thrashed around to show that he was offended, but stilled immediately at the pain. It was like he never learned!

“Subject’s hormonal readings also indicate an intense peak of a sensual hormone similar to females when certain areas are stimulated. Demonstration.”

Without turning around, Fucus pressed a button and Hau felt…something _strange._

A large pressure was inside him, from somewhere between his legs he felt a slow expansion of… _something_ pushing his flesh apart, pressing against walls he’d never felt before, causing his body to shoot waves of “Yes! Yes! PLEASE THIS!”

But it wasn’t from his cock, and it wasn’t from his ass. Hau couldn’t open his mouth, but if he could, he’d be gasping in need. There was a red bar on Fucus’ screen that was rising, rising, until Hau couldn’t follow it anymore and threw his head back with a silent scream.

“Pleasure center of the cortex is overloaded, causing subject to lose coherent thought,” Fucus continued, unheeding of the white cum that was now floating around Hau’s tank. “Breeding shall be pleasurable. And subject’s temper should be minimal.”

Hau rapped his knuckles against the glass, enraged. Fucus immediately stood straight up and turned.

His expression wasn’t scared, or even surprised. Hau found his anger rapidly turn into fear because Fucus had the creepiest, _intrigued_ smile on his face.

“What a treat! The subject is awake,” the freak crooned, still talking into his headset. “This will be the most… _educational_ log yet.”

Hau flashed his teeth at the scientist, but the cool persona wasn’t intimidated in the slightest.

“Reverse genesis was easily successful, given the primitive DNA,” Fucus drawled, almost bored. “Womb is fully intact and reinforced in subject’s body.”

Womb?!

Hau’s hand traveled automatically to his abdomen. He stared in shock as many wires went straight in between his legs. Slowly, he traced them up to a pair of moist, soft folds, protruding where his balls used to be.

What the hell happened?!

“Emotional distress levels are predictably high,” Fucus said. “Inserting _Nihilego_ extract.”

Immediately, Hau’s brain clouded over. He could still see what was happening, but his thoughts petered into a halt. Dimly, he noticed a couple bricks moving out of the way from the side of the room and the huge purple monster making its way in.

“Not yet, Naganadel. Your broodmare will be ready soon, perhaps next week?” Fucus explained to the monster. Naganadel gave a harsh growl that sent shivers down Hau’s body. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fully willing by then. Hold it in a little longer.”

Hau kept watching the monster. Its abdomen looked full, much fuller than when he’d been abducted. The monster stared straight through him and its three stingers twitched. Hau had no emotions at that point, and his hands wandered between his legs and separated his folds.

The purple Pokémon growled. Hau fingered his newly obtained hole and enjoyed the sensations.

It didn’t take long for the toxin to knock him out.

* * *

“Log 16, Week 12. Breeding bench time.”

The first sensation Hau recognized was that he was breathing. His breaths were slow, possibly because of the tubes that led into his nose and mouth.

He was still in the mysterious building, but he was no longer submerged in a tank. A couple of bricks in the enclosure had eyes peering down at him. He tried to pay them no mind, but he couldn’t once he realized something else…

Hau’s legs were uncomfortably stretched wide. He was on his back and couldn’t see what was happening, but he could hear Fucus between them. A squelching noise filled all the corners of the room as the man’s gloved hand moved in and out of Hau. Trembling, the hostage realized that three of Fucus’ fingers were exploring his new vagina.

He paused his motions. “Please make note of how many juices this Pokémon secretes. I shall deem this species Aquapour based on its water composition until I can confirm the actual name with its home world. I have placed a feeding tube into its digestive tract to provide plenty of water and nutrition during the mating.” Once he stopped speaking, he moved his fingers up and down Hau’s cavern again. As if by some perverse desire, the blue-skinned alien kept his recorder near the hole to catch all of the sound.

The hostage’s eyes fluttered shut. Though he hated to admit it, the jolts of pleasure made him lose his mind. If his mouth weren’t gagged with a feeding tube, he knew he’d be moaning up a storm. Any concept of the situation eluded him. Somehow, whatever Fucus had done to his body had also slackened his judgement.

If Hau had been in his right mind, he knew he’d have been horrified. Fucus had said “broodmare,” Hau didn’t forget that. He glimpsed the purple Ultra Beast each time it had come in and out of the building. Over time, Naganadel’s abdomen was larger and it acted more erratic.

Sweat dripped from Fucus’ forehead and finally the alien plunged two fingers deeper than they’d ever gone. Hau’s legs trembled and tried to shut, but the bench restrained him. He wanted to scream, but what came out was a strangled shriek.

It did the job. Fucus’ hand stopped and he looked up.

“Ah, subject is awake,” he huffed. The tip of his finger harshly prodding Hau’s cervix. “Aquapour, today is your time of use. While I admit your vaginal elasticity is stronger than I expected, we must proceed with the breeding. Naganadel’s abdomen also houses its brain. Its seminal sacs are so full that its poison sacs are being quashed, and its brain is sending pulses to breed.”

Hau absorbed the words through one ear and out the other. Dimly, he noted that Fucus had his forearm halfway inside his body. It didn’t matter the explanation; Hau was at his mercy.

The building rumbled. Fucus sighed.

“I apologize for this, but your pain will be necessary here in order to prepare for the future.” He started aiming sharp, fast thrusts into Hau’s cervix, making the hostage yell despite the tube down his throat. Fucus put the slimy recorder up to his lips. “Subject’s juices are frothing as I move. There is no indication that it understood my explanation. Pain readings are very high.” He tapped something in a computer out of Hau’s vision. “…But so are the pleasure readings.”

The rumbling grew louder. Fucus growled and his fingers probed harder, deeper. Hau’s body struggled against the restraints, but to no avail.

Suddenly, something gave.

Fucus sighed a breath of relief and Hau’s breath completely stopped. A strong, slim finger had just breached the deepest part of him. His cervix wrapped around it like a bracing cuff, but the initial barrier was broken.

A low growl sounded from outside the building. Fucus gasped and Hau saw fear for the first time in the man’s eyes.

A sharp blue light nearly blinded Hau from the cracks of the brick structure, and suddenly, Naganadel was there. Fucus rapidly removed his arm from within Hau, making his subject groan, and backed away.

“It’s time,” he said to both of them. “Naganadel…”

The monster looked grotesque. Its distended abdomen was throbbing. The large needle was secreting a thin drip of fluid that was nothing like the adhesive that had entrapped Hau. Fucus slowly backed away and Naganadel floated closer. It was a strange dance; Fucus was holding his computer and circling slowly to the right, while Naganadel was approaching Hau from the left. There was a battle of trust and instinct at play here.

The dance broke the second Hau let out a moan. He hadn’t meant to; a surge of pleasure overwhelmed him and a full-body twitch had sent a crashing orgasm dripping down into the floor.

Naganadel lunged at him just as Fucus darted into the far corner of the room.

The Ultra Beast’s weight pressed him to the bench. Every one of Hau’s nerves were live wires, from the way his soft thighs accommodated the Pokémon’s shape to the way his throat clenched around the feeding tube. A steady torrent of water was making its way down to his belly.

And then, the Pokémon started its own examination.

The three-pronged claws prodded his arms, high above his head. It let out a noise of dissatisfaction and moved down to Hau’s armpits, then his pectorals. Hau watched it give a light massage that turned into a heavy, pressured series of pokes. The creature let out a noise of interest as it traced lines across his pecs before pinching his areola tightly. Hau let out a couple wet gasps and tears started falling from his eyes as Naganadel tortured the dark, sensitive nubs.

“It is not producing milk,” Fucus called from the corner. “Though it will once impregnated. I have simulated it’s mammary glands.”

A new wave of tears filled Hau’s eyes. So they weren’t his pecs anymore, they were his breasts. He breathed heavily, trying not to sob. The monster gave a small growl as it moved down to his torso, and finally the area where his womb lay.

It lay a claw flat on his lower belly. Hau felt his skin heat up where Naganadel was touching. The Pokémon’s expression was difficult to read, but it seemed like it was analyzing him. The cold indifference in its eyes was unlike any Pokémon on Earth; it simply saw Hau as a birthgiver, a tool.

In response, Hau felt his heart grow cold towards it. He just wanted it to do what it must and be done with him.

Instantly, the creature moved down and Hau’s head threw back. It was giving attention to his cock, rubbing the organ roughly to glean information. Hau cried out when it poked a finger in the head of his cock with interest and attempted to jam the entire finger inside. It seemed to notice that the head was fruitless, so it moved lower impatiently and stretched Hau’s folds wide.

“There,” Fucus supplied.

All at once Hau started to whine. His pussy was crying thick rivers of tears for something. He didn’t understand the feeling and hated it. He could smell his pleasure from earlier, but it wasn’t enough. Something big was coming and he could feel it shaking from his cervix all through his channel.

And the creature could feel it, too. It rose up, its form dark against the glowing screen lights behind it. Beyond, Hau could see camera feeds trained on every angle of his body. He wanted something, bad. He watched the bulging Pokémon’s abdomen twitch, and a shudder ran through him as the stream of fluid from its largest needle grew thicker.

A small vibration filled the air, the thrum causing Hau’s throat to close around his tube in fear.

He only saw a flash of purple before a brilliant, mind-numbing pain shocked him from between his legs.

“Yes!” Fucus shouted.

Hau’s head crashed against the backrest of the breeding bench, nearly dislodging his hair clips. Between his thighs, Naganadel’s thickest needle slowly disappeared within him. The Pokémon thrusted in, deeper and deeper, just where Fucus’ arm had been. Hau gave a low, drawn out moan as the creature scraped his cervix. It had already suffered from the blue-skinned alien’s finger. Briefly, Hau registered how Fucus had prepared him.

It was nothing compared to what came next.

Naganadel pierced him mercilessly, causing Hau’s back to arch and the poor hostage to scream. He could feel the thick fluid make his flesh relax and widen to accommodate the unforgiving, cold needle within him. Naganadel pushed a little further, and Hau finally, _finally_ felt his pussy lips wrap around the bulbous base of its abdomen.

The Pokémon was fully seated. It didn’t move, and Hau could barely breathe.

Then, suddenly, it let out a roar.

A flood of cold, sticky release began to fill him. Hau could no longer scream, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and drool began to escape his mouth. The pressure was overwhelming; Naganadel was filling his womb directly with the force of a garden hose.

Hau’s body was no longer under his control. All his muscles hung limp, their fight lost. He stared through tear-blurred eyes as his belly started growing larger and larger, obscuring the view of the penetration and, eventually, of Naganadel’s reducing abdomen.

He blacked out right as the purple Ultra Beast let out its final couple of spurts.

* * *

The bright screens were what awoke him first. Right after, it was the sensation of…pulsing.

Everything was pulsing inside of him. Hau’s bleary eyes were immediately drawn to his engorged stomach, which shuddered with his heartbeat. Already, there were angry red stretch marks. His skin had been pulled taut without warning. Naganadel was still lodged deep inside of him, but the creature’s abdomen wasn’t full to bursting and it seemed like it was dozing.

Hau couldn’t feel the pain, but he could clearly feel the exhaustion. His legs were limp inside their restraints, and they trembled each time the large mass in his belly shifted. If he leaned too much on his left or right side, the mountain of his belly would nearly cause him to lose balance and twist to his side, all while his legs remained in place.

He stayed prone like that for an hour, just noticing the changes. Naganadel wasn’t fully empty yet, for example. The monster’s abdomen inflated, little by little, to Hau’s horror. His arms had been freed from over his head, but they were weak and he couldn’t remove the other restraints. He skated his hands as low as he could, just barely managing to stroke the side of Naganadel’s skin, but he could feel the pressure surging inside.

Hau decided not to think about it.

Instead, he brought his hands up to his…womb. The lukewarm semen sloshed around in his body when he shifted, and he knew that Fucus’ adjustments to his body had a huge role in the way the “uterus” could expand so much. Although Naganadel was sleeping, he could somehow feel the sensation of its needle squirting continuous amounts of fluid.

The former kahuna may not have been a woman, but he knew that women did not feel _this_ intense of sensation in their reproductive organs. Fucus had made major changes, and one of them was the increase in pleasure receptors.

Hau moaned quietly. He didn’t want to risk waking Naganadel up, but the signals from their connection to his brain screamed satisfaction and pleasure. His dick was limp, but there was crusty release all over his pelvis from before he’d woken up.

After a time, Naganadel began to stir. There was not a drop of its semen outside of Hau’s body. Hau noted with dread: _he_ was the only bed for all its seed.

He shut his eyes and lay limp. It wasn’t hard, since he had no strength left within him. It seemed that the only thing his body could do was house the cold, incessant stream of cum from the creature, and his thighs were there only to cushion Naganadel’s sacs until the Ultra Beast was depleted. Or his womb exploded. Hau didn’t know.

Naganadel let out a low…purr, if it could be called that. It was more of a low growl, determined, but not entirely unsatisfied. Hau’s breathing shook, but he wasn’t necessarily afraid because his brain was still clouded. With shame, he knew he expected a lot of pleasure.

But then…

A snap of gloves caught both of their attention. Hau had been so focused on Naganadel that he hadn’t noticed Fucus come in. He feigned sleep.

“What a fine job, Naganadel!” Fucus said gleefully. “This Pokémon is stuffed full of your seed. No doubt it’ll create a lot of offspring.”

Naganadel released another low purr, and to Hau’s astonishment it began rocking its abdomen back and forth inside of him. The feeling of its cold, impersonal needle stroking his vagina caused him to unintentionally secrete his pussy juices, making the needle’s glide easier. Unbidden, Hau started to release soft cries around his feeding tube.

“And it’s conscious. Perfect! Aquapour, if you can understand me, please cooperate. I will have to modify your position.”

Hau heard, but didn’t comprehend what Fucus had meant until his restraints were lifted and he was unceremoniously flipped over onto his side. Fucus swiftly rolled a separate bench over and pushed Hau onto it, belly-side down.

The human groaned. Gravity now made his womb hang in a large gap on the bench, forcing the skin to stretch further around his torso. His breasts, too, felt elongated as they draped through two sectioned holes, nipples pointing straight to the ground.

“Wonderful! Naganadel, now your brood has more room to grow and Aquapour’s teats will grow larger with the downward pull,” Fucus said proudly. Hau wanted to look up at him with contempt, but he was writhing around the unforgiving pierce of Naganadel’s needle. Being flipped upside down had essentially corkscrewed him onto the spewing organ, and now while he was face down he could see the top of his stomach expanding with the harsh pressure.

Naganadel didn’t seem like it was ceasing anytime soon, but at least it had stop thrusting. Hau tried to relax, but he felt so extremely full that it was almost nauseating. A flash of blue light hit his periphery and Hau flinched away from it.

“According to the ultrasound, the Pokémon’s organs are being compacted by the force and pressure of the womb,” Fucus said. He paused, and Hau wanted to see his expression. If Fucus acknowledged the problem, how would he fix it? “As much as I would like to see it retain all the semen, Naganadel, we will have to drain its womb if you continue to breed in this manner.”

Naganadel gave a hiss, but Fucus knew he was safe because it didn’t dare leave its mount. If it even gave a millimeter from Hau’s vagina, all of its cum would race out.

“I understand your frustration, but if you actually want your brood to survive their mother would have to survive as well,” Fucus snapped.

Mother.

Hau lay limp, and he thought about his own mother. She was probably cooking malasadas for all of Iki town and smiling at the bunches of new trainers trying to best her husband, the current kahuna since Hau had walked off. She was never concerned about Hau, always marveling at his optimism and ability to stay out of trouble.

She wouldn’t recognize her son if she saw him now.

Naganadel’s cum flow slowed down. Fucus took a pause from typing in his computer to move away from his desk and approach the breeding bench.

“Log 20, Week 13,” Fucus began. “Aquapour is ready for breast development.” Hau barely registered what that meant before Fucus carefully balanced the recorder on a tray and moved his hands down to Hau’s breasts. The former kahuna squeezed his eyes shut in fear, hoping the alien didn’t just squeeze his tits of the nonexistent milk and cause more pain.

Fucus touched the side of Hau’s left breast and Hau flinched. His gloved hand was like ice.

“Apologies, your body temperature is far warmer than any of ours, so you must bear with this.” Hau whined in reluctance, but Fucus merely moved his hand all over the mammary.

There was no harsh squeezing or tugging. Fucus just smeared a cold, creamy substance over Hau’s two breasts and spent minutes coating them thoroughly. It actually felt…relaxing, once Hau got used to the temperature. Exhausted, the human closed his eyes. Fucus described the shape and buoyancy of his breasts, scanning the tissue multiple times. The breeding pair ignored him, one from sheer fatigue and the other because it was sated and used to its master’s insane ramblings.

* * *

Weeks passed, and many modifications took place.

Naganadel no longer used Hau to breed. Its abdomen was slowly regaining its venomous qualities and less of its reproductive motivations. The Ultra Beast was now aggressive, and Fucus often had to take it outside to battle other invading Ultra Beasts in the Megalopolis Defense Team.

“Protecting its brood” was what Fucus had said. Hau was only glad it was gone.

The pressure in his stomach hadn’t eased, however. By the time Naganadel had left his womb, his cervix had already begun to form a firm, thick mucus plug. The second the Ultra Beast left, Fucus began sticking his forearm into Hau once more and examining the changes in his…future birth canal.

“Mucus plug is lodged tight. No evidence of leakage,” Fucus murmured. “Tissue is recovering from Naganadel’s mating. This Pokémon is hardier than others.” Hau scoffed, but Fucus wouldn’t be able to hear it around his feeding tube. The alien pulled his hand out and Hau whimpered as his vagina clenched around nothing. “Subject is used to having objects inside of it, though for recovery purposes its birth canal will have to remain empty.”

Fucus’ second points of interest were the twin tits that hung low on the bench. Over the past few weeks, the scientist had hooked up multiple charge units to send electrical impulses down Hau’s chest. To Hau’s astonishment, he’d started producing a thin, clear sliver of milk from either boob from this treatment. At first, his brain had tried to rationalize it; his body thought he was pregnant, so of course it would give milk, right?

But then, the milk had grown thicker. And _thicker._

Periodically, Fucus injected him with a strange fluid straight into his nipples. The needle was at least 5 inches long, and Fucus gradually pushed it in until the barrel met skin. The human could feel a strange, numbing sensation each time Fucus squirted the fluid into his breast. Fucus alternated between pushing and squirting the syringe inside him, guaranteeing an even spread throughout Hau’s growing tits. Hau now howled in pain if his breasts were left unattended too long. The thin stream of clear-white discharge became a thick, creamy flow that left bright white tracks in the bucket below him.

The alien would even taste Hau’s milk. Each time, he would make a face and shake his head. To his recorder, he would say “not enough” and Hau knew that he would have to endure another week of sessions with the syringe.

The procedure changed slightly when Fucus came in with a new machine. Hau’s eyes widened as the glass cups were attached to his breasts, already knowing what was to come.

“Electrical impulses are shown to stimulate smooth muscle, and therefore your milk ducts,” Fucus said tiredly. “It’s taken far longer than anticipated to procure the desired thickness of milk. We have your brood and my customers to worry about.”

_Customers?_

Hau briefly entertained the thought before Fucus turned on the machine and made his head flop onto the bench in surprise. His tits were pulled in alternating squeezes, gently but with electrical stimulation thrumming all along the fatty tissues. Hau couldn’t stop groaning in pain and pleasure. He turned his head to stare at the screen, which showed just how far his teats were stretching to squeeze out the milk. A nice bit of froth was standing about a centimeter from the bottom of the cups. He was rapidly filling them.

His nipples were about three centimeters longer than before his treatment. Hau bit his lip in pain and pleasure as he saw the beginnings of stretch marks all along his udders. If Fucus didn’t apply the cream on him every week or so, the stretch marks would’ve been angry and red racing all up and down the milk-packed breasts.

It felt good. Hau didn’t want to admit it, but the warm wetness sloshing around in the cups felt like he’d accomplished something, like he was _providing._ And the sensation was very stimulating; he couldn’t help but let loose some groans when he felt the warm prickle of electricity surrounding his soft and sensitive skin.

All at once, Fucus turned the machine off. He flipped a switch on the left cup and they watched the milk drain into a glass jar.

“Time to sample,” he said simply, and he put the glass to his lips and drank. Almost immediately, his eyes lit up and he brought the recorder to his face.

“Simply _perfect.”_

* * *

After only one week, Hau was _gravid._ His brood was large, and they would only grow bigger. Fucus now began applying cream to both his breasts and stomach to keep his skin stretching. The alien had moved Hau on his side, but it seemed like any side hurt his back and shoulders.

Hau was _big._ And he hated it.

If Fucus was late for a milking even by a minute, Hau’s teats would start leaking on their own and would cause excruciating pain. Often, Fucus would have a phone call and come back to find Hau a crying mess while milk dribbled all over his cot and floor.

So, as much as Fucus wanted to be present for every milking, he had automated suction applied to Hau’s teats.

“Your brood must need a lot of milk,” he grumbled. “You only produce as much as your children require.”

Hau didn’t know how the “children” thing would work. He wasn’t a Pokémon, despite what Fucus thought, and so his brood could be considered half-human. The thought of some disastrous human-Ultra Beast hybrid coming out of his birth canal terrified him, but he was helpless.

He decided to simply not think much of it.

Naganadel was here today, and much less aggressive. Apparently, the Megalopolis Defense Team had encountered a horde of Buzzwoles which had taken their utmost efforts to subdue. The Poison/Dragon Ultra Beast now showered Hau with affection, as strange as it was. Periodically, it would run a claw over the stretched brown skin of Hau’s stomach and do its strange purr. To Hau’s surprise, whatever half-formed creatures within him would move slightly at their father’s touch, causing his milk to leak slowly into the cups that were permanently attached to him, even without suction.

Naganadel periodically groped at Hau’s breasts, but the monster seemed annoyed at the suction cups covering his nipples and would try to tug them away. Hau would cry out in pain around his feeding tube, which would stop the Beast in its tracks and leave it hissing in dissatisfaction.

One day, while the Ultra Beast was asleep next to him, Hau woke up and saw he had no restraints. He shifted slightly, still impaired by his grotesquely large womb and breasts, and stretched his arms and legs. His breasts hurt worse than ever before, and they looked far too plump to be healthy.

He weighed them and breathed in shock when he felt that they were almost too heavy to lift. And after he breathed, he noticed something else.

His throat was clear, free from the feeding tube.

Hau swallowed with some difficulty. He cleared his throat a couple times and tried to speak, but…

His voice was gone.

Hau flinched in shock. He brought his hand up to his throat, but there was nothing amiss. Breathing was…strange, so was swallowing, but when he talked…

“Ha-He…Hell…Hello?”

It sounded breathy, like a gust of wind. Hau swallowed and tried again and again, but he grew exhausted very quickly and lay down. His voice was gone. It was just a faint shadow of what it had once been.

Tears of frustration and pain at his teats bubbled up and fell across his face. He let out silent sobs not by choice, and in its sleep Naganadel stretched a purple claw over his taut, stretched stomach. The babies moved inside and Hau began leaking, but the milk had nowhere to go and so it just dripped along the sides of his engorged teats.

This lasted about ten minutes before the monster woke up and saw him.

Purring in concern, Naganadel examined his womb carefully and made sure that there wasn’t a rupture between his legs. After determining that his human mate wasn’t going into labor, it examined Hau’s breasts instead.

That’s all he was, after all. An incubator for the large brood of monsters and a personal milk machine. Hau cried even more, even if he made no noise.

Naganadel leaned up to his breasts and tasted a fresh nipple. Hau flinched, because the two sharp pincers on the side of its jaw pricked him mercilessly. The beast didn’t notice and ran its warm tongue around Hau’s areola, appreciating the soft, pliable tube of flesh waterfalling milk into its mouth.

It pulled away from the nipple and began cleaning the rest Hau’s breast with its tongue. He watched the elongated magenta tongue bounce his breast up and down, splashing milk and creating a bigger mess than there once was. Periodically, Naganadel would clamp down on his nipple and suck up the excess milk. It was a futile task because Hau was making more and more. It was time for a proper milking.

All of a sudden, the doors swished open. Fucus entered in a rush, a white duffle bag across his person.

“It is time for Aquapour’s demonstration,” he snapped, glaring at Naganadel. The Ultra Beast tried roaring, but immediately Fucus pressed a button that sent a large pink wave of… _something_ at it. Hau flinched as his sire was flown far away from him and trapped in a pink cage. A Psychic-type sort of energy imprisoned Naganadel, even as it thrashed inside of it.

When Hau turned back, Fucus was in front of him.

“High time for milking, huh?” the alien Breeder grinned. “Well, there was a reason I haven’t milked you while you were unconscious. Three-day old milk is still fresh when it comes straight from your _modified_ teats, and your glands have become so large and proliferous that I’ve found a nice customer bank that want to try some.”

He sat Hau up fully, causing the human to whine as his brood squirmed inside of him. Hau hated how his voice sounded breathy and…not there. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t even communicate to Fucus that he wasn’t an experiment, that this _wasn’t okay._

Something inside him broke. He’d been subservient all this while because, somehow, he’d thought that once he got the damn tube out of his throat he’d lay into Fucus and stop him from doing these things. But he knew now that that had been a false hope.

Hau didn’t even notice as the glittery fabric and stretchy nylon until Fucus dried his tears and placed a visor over him. He inhaled softly as the decorative sparkles obscured his face.

“Ah, yes, you may have seen how I removed your feeding tube,” Fucus said genially. “You’ve been such a demure Pokémon, Aquapour, that I decided to allow you independence to your feed. The feed tube will return after the demonstration. Come now! You’re going to make me some money!”

Hau was seated in a wheelchair and brought outside of the lab. Naganadel’s roars echoed behind him, but neither he nor Fucus cared. He could smell a different air, separate from the enclosed walls, surround him. People were talking and laughing far away. He felt another whoosh of air and he was indoors again.

“There’s an hour until the meeting starts,” Fucus huffed, lifting Hau onto a platform. “I’ll let you visualize the room so you can feel comfortable.”

He removed Hau’s visor and began to work on restraining him. Hau gaped at the large meeting room. It had a low ceiling reminiscent of a cramped office space, but the table was long and stretched farther than Hau had ever seen in a conference room. He didn’t know how people could hear each other from the other end.

But then, Fucus collapsed the nearest end of the table and Hau figured out what was happening. There was a wide berth between him and the table, enough space to put the milking machine down.

Hau gulped and felt the strange sensation in his damaged throat. Fucus was setting down a lot of machinery and hooking up floating TVs all around the area. Opening a closet, the alien brought out a podium to put in front of all the technology. He also activated a floating camera that set Hau as its target.

Hau himself just sat there, trying to control the pain in his breasts without lifting his cuffed hands. He was leaking badly at this point, and when Fucus noticed he “tsked” and pulled out something from his white duffel.

A pair of obnoxiously blue nipple clamps. The same color and glitter as the rest of Hau’s ensemble.

Hau cried out when Fucus put them on, but the clamps did the job and held his milk in. Hau sobbed helplessly. Fucus hid his tears under the visor.

Through the veil of pain, Hau could see Fucus cleaning the spots on the floor and setting down a wet mat. He then wrapped a shawl of sorts around Hau’s teats, keeping them from sagging and restraining Hau to the wall behind him.

The rest of the time passed in a blur. Hau saw the milking machine through the visor fabric, but Fucus wasn’t hooking him up to the cups because the audience hadn’t arrived. He groaned in pain as the alien spread his legs and tipped him back to access his womb entrance. After smearing one of his mysterious creams, Fucus spread the vagina wide with one hand and placed an object right at the base.

He tipped Hau forward again, and the human gave a shocked cry at the way the cold metal split him open. The material was metal and unforgiving, but gravity forced his vagina to engulf every single ridge on the dildo. He could feel the intrusion move apart his tissues, forcing his body to make way.

Just when Hau couldn’t take the pain in his breasts any longer, the door swished open.

A series of blue aliens in black suits entered and took their seats across from each other. Through his visor, Hau could see that they had trouble looking away from him. He wanted to call out, but just the thought of it made his throat ache.

He couldn’t see their expressions, nor hear their hushed whispers. He wished Dulse, Zossie, Soliera, or Phyco were there. No matter how humiliating the situation, they would recognize him and save him and take him back home. He could eat his mother’s food, buy all the malasadas he wanted. Hau would never take his position for granted again, and he’d become kahuna with Raichu by his side…

He didn’t register that Fucus had started speaking until the alien cupped his sizeable breast and lifted it up.

Hau gave a hiss of pain, but Fucus ignored it. “And here we have the source of the samples I gave you,” he said jovially. The scientist’s voice was a few notes higher than normal for this presentation. “Many of you have commented about how delicious this product is. Did you know, though…” Fucus set down Hau’s breast gently and placed a hand on his stomach. “…that there are Poipole growing inside this Pokémon?”

Hau heard the gasps of astonishment and his lips trembled. They were buying every word.

“It’s true! The solution to our Poipole shortage is here!” Fucus exclaimed. His footsteps dashed this way and that. “Aquapour is a Pokémon from Earth, one of the few of its kind!” Hau clenched his teeth in rage at the lie. “Naganadel species lose 90% of their clutch in the unforgiving environment of Ultra Space. This Pokémon houses its young in a womb. A womb that I have genetically modified to house Poipole embryos!”

A series of claps ensued, followed by excited chattering. Hau’s hopes sank. These aliens didn’t care about him any more than an incubator. Any hope he had for them being different from Fucus were dashed.

“How was he – I mean _it –_ bred?”

Hau’s heart leapt.

Through his visor, he could see a pale figure stand. He knew that voice!

“Ah, Earth Ambassador Lusamine,” Fucus seethed. “I didn’t expect you to come.”

“To see an _Earth_ Pokémon?” Lusamine retorted. “If it’s so rare as you say, then you might as well beg me to attend. Now, answer the question.”

“Well, the natural way,” Fucus chuckled. He tried to regain his composure. “As us Ultra Spacers are aware, male Naganadel have increased seminal sacs that impede brain space if they remain unmated. I retrieved one such Nagandel who had severe decreased mental capacity and mated it to this lovely specimen.”

Hau frowned. So Naganadel was blameless. The “monster” had been in worser shape than he’d thought, and was another pawn in Fucus’ schemes.

He knew Lusamine was too stunned to respond. His current condition was a horrific sight, but the fact that he actually _mated_ with a Pokémon was too much to process all at once. Hau knew. He had months to process and he still couldn’t fully wrap his head around it.

It was all one big, bad dream.

“If there are no further questions, I’ll proceed to the main event,” Fucus drawled. He removed the clamps anf Hau immediately began dripping onto the floor. He lifted the suction cups and fitted them on Hau’s teats.

As the pressure began, Hau let out a groan of relief. He watched Lusamine’s pale figure hesitate, then sit down. The loud squirts in the milking machine showed how pent up he was and how much milk his breasts had stored. Fucus cranked the machine up and Hau’s teats provided, expanding and contracting his nipples to match the unforgiving pace of the vacuum.

He groaned and tilted his head back in pleasure. His torture had lasted so long that any relief felt like heaven. He flickered his gaze down and saw that the tubes leading to the machine were pure white, full of milk. He steadied his breathing as the little machine filled up its refrigerated tank.

The aliens were extremely focused. Over the noisy machine, Fucus called out to them and some of them came over for a closer look. They touched his breasts with Fucus’ permission, feeling how taut the skin was near the milkers. Most of them rubbed his belly and felt the little Poipole inside bounce around.

After each group, Fucus would pause the machine and lift the tank to pour samples. Hau would try to relax as his nipples dribbled loosely, but when the machine started up again he couldn’t help his sighs of relief.

The aliens loved his milk. They asked for seconds almost immediately, and their voices, when up close, sounded desperate.

“This is the best thing I’ve tasted in all my years of living,” an elderly one rejoiced. “The thought of having this delicacy again brought me here!”

“I would easily pay 100, no, 200 UltraCoins for a cup,” another remarked in between gulps. “So refreshing, yet filling. You’ve got yourself a real steal here, Fucus.”

Then, it was Lusamine’s turn. By this time, Hau’s teats were empty. The tubes remained clear once more. The clack of heels made its way closer to Hau.

“You weren’t kidding about the genetic modifications,” Lusamine said softly. She passed Fucus’ cup of cold milk and placed a white hand on Hau’s engorged breast.

“Hey! Don’t touch the merchan…dise.” Fucus’ words died as Lusamine turned her head. Hau couldn’t see well, but the expression on her face must have been murderous.

“I prefer my milk warm,” she replied curtly. Hau watched as she pressed a button to remove the suction cup. His abused nipple fell out, grossly elongated by the suction. Lusamine breathed on it, a nice, hot breath. She rolled her hand firmly over his udder, pushing the milk downward. A small jot of milk shot out onto her dress and she giggled.

“Come on, Hau,” she whispered, far too close for Fucus to hear. “You want to get out of here, no?”

Hau’s heart pounded fast. He didn’t understand the intimacy here. Why was Lusamine sealing her lips around his nipple? Why was she making those odd, coaxing groans?

Why was his hand on her head, combing through her hair, _encouraging_ her?

His milk took no time to fill her mouth. Lusamine gulped it all down and swirled her tongue around his nipple for more. The hot, _human_ touch was enough to stimulate Hau’s nipples once again. The second Lusamine drained his breast dry, he shifted his weight to give her the second one. She removed the suction cup and tenderly licked the flesh before sucking obediently.

No one spoke. Hau felt his throat contract, but he had no voice and so no one heard. Lusamine, however, didn’t hold back on her suckles and let them hear her. When he went dry, she leaned back and kissed his nipple.

“Good work,” she whispered, patting the side of his breast. “Now, to get you home.”

Lusamine cleared her throat and turned to Fucus in a blonde flash.

“Finish your little presentation,” she said. “And I’ll make a bid.”

* * *

By the time Hau’s breasts were empty, it was only Lusamine and Fucus in the room. The blonde woman stared the scientist down, chin tilted up in superiority.

“You know he’s not a Pokémon, correct?”

Fucus’ gaze hardened. “I know you’re upset that I took something from Earth and gained a wild profit, but you don’t need to spit out lies.”

“He’s a human,” Lusamine snapped. _“Look_ at him.”

Fucus spared Hau a glance, simply because Lusamine was too intimidating to defy. But he shook his head. “I see no human. Only Aquapour. His coloring is different, and his genes were so easily modified.”

“Humans are raw creatures,” Lusamine said sagely, as if she wasn’t one herself. “But we also come in a variety of races, or colors. I know you’ve all lost your pigmentation due to the lack of sun, but that’s not the case in our world. You’re breeding a human, plain and simple.” She stepped closer and peered into his eyes with cold anger. “And if word gets back to Earth, you and all the Ultra People will be _permanently_ banned.”

Fucus gulped. Hau could see all his visions of riches and glory fly out the window. “…What do you propose?”

“Simple. I take Hau, rehabilitate him in my reservation, and we go on with our merry lives as if you didn’t destroy his genome,” Lusamine said. She folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow.

Fucus was shaking his head before she even finished. “I’ve got too many investors now. They want milk, and they want Poipole. That’ll be a _huge_ loss for me.” Although his voice was squeaky with fear, both Hau and Lusamine could see that he meant it. He wouldn’t let go of Hau that easily.

Lusamine sighed through her nose. It was impatient and unforgiving. “Then I suppose we’re starting a war, then,” she said softly. “I know a couple very strong Trainers that would raze this place to the ground to get their friend back.”

Hau clenched his teeth. There was no way he wanted Sun, Moon, Gladion, or Lillie to see him like this. The broodmare of an incapacitated Ultra Beast at the hands of a crazed scientist. He could see the way their eyes would immediately watch his teats, gawking at the snow-white droplets that fell all over his tan skin. Then, they would see the engorged womb where he housed multitudes of Poipole. And finally, his shame and fear. What little remained of his pride would be tarnished.

But he couldn’t say anything. Lusamine and Fucus were busy weighing each other’s options over him, like he was cattle. Though Lusamine was on his “side,” the cold, analytical look on her face seemed like she was actually considering Fucus’ predicament.

“How about this,” Fucus finally said. “I’ll keep him for two more months. The Poipole will be born soon, and they will be wholly dependent on their mother’s milk.” Hau shuddered, sickened. “Then, after they’re weaned, I’ll need another month to milk a full supply.”

“An entire month?” Lusamine retorted. “You’re going to cage one of my species for an entire month just for his lactation? I wouldn’t even give you three days!”

“One month, and then I’ll tell them it… _he_ died,” Fucus pleaded.

“One week,” Lusamine replied. Fucus groaned.

“Three weeks, _please,”_ he begged. “I will have absolutely no use for him after that. I will drain him dry. And…I will give you a cut.”

“…Fine. But three weeks is it.” Her glare increased in intensity. “If you even _try_ to argue, I’ll take him back right now.”

Hau wanted to scream, “Take me back anyway!” He couldn’t tell what was going on in Lusamine’s mind. He just wanted to escape this prison, wake up from this nightmare.

But Fucus nodded, distracted. Already, Hau could tell he was making plans on expediting Hau’s…production.

Hau shot Lusamine a pleading look, but she wasn’t paying attention to him. A cold thought reached his mind. Fucus and Lusamine were two shades of the same color. Hau saw how she’d feasted on his teat with gusto.

He probably wouldn’t be any safer if he went with Lusamine.

* * *

As Fucus had predicted, Hau gave birth in no time.

It started when he felt like he was going to burst. His skin was pale with how tight it was being stretched, and even Fucus’ creams couldn’t stop the pain. Hau could no longer see his feet, only his knees as he was placed in stirrups. His breasts dominated his perspective because Fucus had large, engulfing suction cups to elongate Hau’s teats and recover as much milk as he could. It was painful, but Fucus made sure to fill Hau with painkillers to relax his muscles and lower his resistance.

Three days after the demonstration, Fucus was looking over his charts and scribbling furiously when Hau shouted in pain. Naganadel, who was sleeping by his side, immediately awoke and pinned Hau down as he thrashed. The former kahuna could see the scientist running over and looking at his bare vagina. Liquid was trickling and splashing onto the ground, but Fucus wasted no time in pulling Hau’s labia apart to check his channel.

“Mucus plug is gone,” he muttered. Naganadel let out a warning growl, but Fucus paid it no heed. “There is a lot of blood.”

The contractions started, and Hau howled. His womb was so vast that it was so hard to actually _push._ Fucus growled and stood up.

“Increase painkiller by 20%,” he muttered as he typed something in his portable computer. Immediately, Hau felt the pain ease into an uncomfortable soreness. “If this human is like us, then he will need to use specific muscles to give birth.” Fucus cursed and scurried over to his workstation, leaving Hau alone with Naganadel.

The Ultra Beast was frantic, not knowing how to comfort its mate. Hau sobbed each time a contraction ripped through him, but he was too weak to push.

Naganadel lifted its abdomen up and suddenly squirted a viscous fluid all over Hau. At first, Hau was terrified. What if it was the same sticky substance that had trapped him when they’d first met? Hau needed to _move_ if he was going to get the parasites out of his body!

But then, his skin felt tingly and he started feeling…energy. As his skin absorbed the poison, he felt himself grow taut and his latent muscles start to twitch. Suddenly, he cried out and gave a mighty push without knowing what he was doing.

Something dislodged.

He felt a mass slide into his channel from his womb. Through the fog of soreness and pain, he bent his legs and pushed again. The mass moved lower.

He gave the hardest push he’d ever given. Hau ignored the way his body was ripped apart trying to get the parasite out.

Fucus was there with a soft blanket just as the first Poipole slid out of him. Despite all the agony, it was a beautiful Pokémon. Hau caught a glimpse of its tiny body and large head, fitted with two medium needles on either side and one large needle at the very crown. After securing Poipole with one arm, Fucus taped a small electrode on Hau’s gargantuan abdomen. The coldness made Hau flinch, but Fucus had five more to place near his birth channel. Hau had barely caught his breath when the scientist gave him a wide, evil grin and turned a dial.

There was a slight buzzing feeling. Hau’s entire body was twitching, particularly his womb. He looked at Fucus in undisguised horror as he turned the dial up further, making the tingles turn into sparks of pain.

“Please…no…”

“We’ve got to get all those Poipole out of you in a timely manner, don’t we?” Fucus sneered. “Since your fellow _human_ decided to expedite the deadline.”

Hau screamed as Fucus flicked the dial all the way to the end for just a second. A contraction tore through him, immediately forcing another one of his brood to travel down his channel. His cunt was sopping wet, the smell of vaginal fluids overwhelming all other scents. As soon as Fucus had the first Poipole in its cradle, the needle of the next one pushed apart Hau’s labia.

There was no more sudden bursts of strength. The agony was so intense it forced Hau’s eyes to roll back to his head. Naganadel’s poison made little difference now. His body was trembling to keep up and contract with the electrical surges.

The former kahuna tried not to think of how he looked. Another push had his cunt splitting apart, far more than anything Naganadel and Fucus had put in. Poipole crowned, and at the touch of fresh air it wriggled out of the tight vice of Hau’s body. Its mother silently screamed as blood and fluids squirted from him with the arrival, but Fucus caught the baby and it nestled itself in its soft, warm blanket.

He couldn’t control his whimpers. Fucus was busy settling the two fussy Poipole and Hau let his body try to recover in the short amount of time. Birth was…strange. It hurt enough to make his heart feel helpless and tears to stream down his cheeks. But…by now, Hau’s pain and pleasure walked hand-in-hand. Fucus had made sure that whenever there was excruciating torture, Hau also felt unabashed arousal.

So this was the biggest torment of his life, birthing the alien brood of a Pokémon, but it also triggered his biggest orgasms. While Hau’s teats were streaming white milk straight into his cups, his cock was painting white streaks of cum over his huge womb.

“Ugh…calm down!” Fucus snapped, trying to swaddle the Poison types. Hau blinked at the _things_ that had come out of his body. Their bodies were impossibly small. He could see the long tail of one wrap feebly around Fucus’ wrist, trying to get him to let go by constricting his blood vessels. His newborns weren’t happy.

Instantly, Naganadel left his side. It gave Fucus a low growl before effortlessly swatting him away from its children. The Poipole gave out cries, likely recognizing the pheromones from their sire.

Hau started to sob as Naganadel turned towards him. He was now the mother, after all. He knew what was coming next, and just the thought of it made him want to vomit.

Naganadel placed the two Poipole on his throbbing stomach. A small stretch of skin and muscle separated these Poipole from their incubating siblings. Hau didn’t even cry out when Naganadel yanked the suction cup on his breast and stretched his udder nearly a foot above his body. The birther’s head was craned back, mouth gaping open, mind blind to everything but the feeling of his flesh ripping apart at his unborn children’s hands.

His sire realized that the suction was too large to simply pull the milker from the udder. The babies were starting to fuss again, so with an impatient yowl Naganadel attacked the plastic tube transporting all of Hau’s milk to the tanks.

The cups immediately lost their pressure and the milk splashed everywhere. Now, the smell of birth clashed with the smell of Hau’s lactation, his genetically modified secretions streaming all over his breast. Naganadel turned to the other breast and did the same thing, causing the vacuum to suck up air and Hau’s long, brown teats to stream out his milk.

At the smell of milk, the baby Pokémon hushed. Hau watched, dazed, as Naganadel approached him with the first Poipole. He had no strength to cradle it against him to feed, so he hoped his sire would do the job for him.

But instead of attaching the baby’s mouth to the nipple, Naganadel did something far, far worse.

It brought its child to Hau’s sagging teat, still leaking precious white milk. With precision of unknown origin, it spread Hau’s areola and made his nipple stand starkly from his skin. With its other hand, it gripped the wriggling Poipole’s head…

And jammed its biggest, crown needle straight into Hau’s teat.

Hau lurched. His brain short circuited. Before him, his dark brown nipple sheathed Poipole’s light purple needle. The baby paused its wriggling, then at the first taste of milk, it _thrashed._ Blood ringed Hau’s teat where the Poipole was digging itself in, forcing Hau’s skin to form a new, giant pore for his milk.

And once the Poipole was lodged, it _pulled._

The entire affair was quiet, but in Hau’s mind he was screaming, the baby was slurping his soul from him, and yet another electric contraction had his body jolting. In his incredible pain and helplessness, he didn’t notice Naganadel position his second Poipole on his other breast. The needle was forced into his second teat.

Hau wanted to die, anything to stop this torture.

 _“Naganadel!”_ Fucus cried out, sounding furious. “Your mate is in extreme pain! Where is your _poison?”_

As if remembering that Hau was a living being and not just an incubator, Naganadel reared up and shot another large spurt of poison all over him.

The tearing sensation of his brood slurping the milk from his breasts disappeared. Hau still felt the contractions, but they hurt less. His mind felt cloudy.

“Aquapour! Push!” Fucus snapped. “Or do you want the poison to wear off?”

Any ounce of defiance was gone. Hau would obey any order, any command, so long as he didn’t have to feel that torture again.

Before long, another Poipole was out. It didn’t join its siblings at Hau’s sagging breasts, since there was no more room. Instead, Fucus took it to the fridge where he stored all of Hau’s samples and offered it a small tank of its mother’s milk. Naganadel gave a satisfied grunt as it focused on squeezing Hau dry and feeding the children currently draining his udders.

7, 8, 9. The Poipole slipped out of him by the end, needing only one or two mighty pushes to force themselves out of Hau’s vagina. When the tenth one slipped out, Hau felt his body relax. There were contractions here and there, but they were his own and Fucus’s electrodes were powered off.

“Great work, you two,” Fucus gasped. He was covered in Hau’s blood with the final Poipole wriggling in his grip. “Now we await the afterbirth, and…”

Hau had already blacked out.

* * *

It took three days for the Poipole at his teats to be mature enough to become partner Pokémon. Every time the first pair left, a second joined their place.

The process was this: Fucus got his money from the investors, who each got a sizeable tank of Hau’s milk and a partner Poipole for their families. Fucus would mutter to himself about each investor at their door, pulling out one of the tanks. He would then bark orders at Naganadel, who was wrapped around Hau at the milking bench. Hau’s back faced the ceiling and his udders hung downward from the bench, letting gravity and suction deliver milk to the Poipole below. The Ultra Beast would uncurl itself from Hau and obey the scientist’s command.

The Poipole tended to bounce in anticipation when their father approached them, which squished and pulled Hau’s teats as they fed. The rest of the litter starved for milk but had to settle with ground Pokémon food so that Fucus wouldn’t drain his stores of Hau’s valuable fluid. At the smell of milk they surrounded their mother, crawling up Hau’s forearms for a closer look. Hau would feel pangs of pain and pleasure, but at this point Fucus wasn’t monitoring his sensations.

In fact, when he wasn’t grabbing tanks of milk, Fucus hardly appeared at all. The Ultra Space Pokémon Breeder had money now. With his agreement with Lusamine, Hau figured he had to take care of pressing issues outside of their cold, dark building.

At Fucus’ command, Naganadel would deliver a pair of matured Poipole to the investors. The mature Poipole were the ones attached to Hau’s teats because they were constantly nourished. Naganadel would roughly grab the two squirming Poipole, which would cry out in protest and began automatically draining Hau’s breast as their final gulps. Hau would feel his nipple pores grow large as the vacuum from his…children forced him to supply torrents of milk.

Naganadel would then tug the children outwards, stretching Hau’s breasts to extreme proportions as the small Poipole resisted. Always, always Hau would watch as his teats extended another couple millimeters from the abuse, skin stretched thin enough to visualize the large pumps of milk pouring into his baby Pokémon’s waiting heads.

And then, the sire’s strength would overwhelm the babies’ and Hau’s stretched brown nipples would pop themselves from the Poipole’s central needle. He would groan as his milk surged out of his udders in a white waterfall, much to the joy of all the Poipole around it. Naganadel briefly enjoyed the sight of its brood crowding around their mother’s involuntary offering. When the flood of milk began petering out from Hau’s teats, Naganadel would clutch the two detached Poipole to prevent escape. Then, with its other claw, it would squeeze Hau’s breasts so hard that another gush of milk would rain down on their awaiting children.

Today was another Detachment Day. Hau was used to this routine and knew when to clench his teeth. He could hear the shower of milk and the joyful cries of his children as they slurped it up from the ground. Naganadel would give a couple of rough, painful pumps to one udder, but Hau’s teat had no barriers keeping the milk in, especially after such a large needle had been inside them. When the sire switched to the second breast, Hau glimpsed the sight of his children’s jubilant expressions, mottled with white breastmilk.

Within minutes of the milk being depleted, a new Poipole fought the others and subdued them. It then slowly floated under Hau. Naganadel positioned its child under the mother and grabbed Hau’s drained teat indelicately. It then jammed the swollen, gaping nipple over Poipole’s needle and Hau let out a strangled groan. The baby Poipole, however, would sigh in bliss as the warm, soft flesh encased its cold needle. After a second of adjusting, the vacuum would begin again and Poipole would let gravity loosely hang it from Hau’s teat.

The second Poipole for Hau’s other breast was selected by Naganadel itself. Oftentimes, Hau noted, it was the largest one. The one closest to maturity. Hau would cry out at this one, because the second Poipole was beaten down by the first and therefore couldn’t control itself. Once the sire had jammed it into Hau’s second empty teat, the baby began an intense vacuum without adjustment and fully submerged its needle into Hau’s breast, a process that usually lasted a couple hours for the first Poipole.

Hau’s body generated milk within an hour, and the feeding tube in his throat would start providing heightened amounts of nutritional fluid. Hau could only let his brain grow numb and watch the sire leave with a pair of their children as a new pair took their fill from their mother.

The cycle continued every three days. Each Detachment made Hau’s teats longer, thicker, and before long they could brush the ground if Hau arched his back.

This meant that the last two Poipole were sitting on the ground rather than bouncing up and down like their previous siblings had done. Hau’s teats now only gave pleasure signals; feelings of providing and emptying nourishing milk to his young. Each squeak from his Poipole and each gulp their needles pulled from his chest now made him…proud. His babies looked well and healthy, and it was because he was their lifeline.

But even then, he knew that the brief time of shelter was up. One day, he woke up and Fucus was there, watching Naganadel take a hold of the baby on Hau’s left teat. As soon as he forced the baby off, Fucus darted in and placed a suction cup on Hau.

Hau groaned in pain as the suction began. It was just as intense as Poipole’s vacuum, but the cup also came with belts that contracted Hau’s entire breast with each pump, forcing every drop of milk to fall in. Naganadel held the squalling baby Poipole while it grasped its sibling from Hau’s second teat. Hau’s eyes streamed with tears as he watched his breast extend, seeing his dark brown nipple slide excruciatingly slowly from Poipole’s lavender needle.

As soon as it was unsheathed, Fucus placed another suction cup. Hau breathed slowly, trying to relax. He was no longer pregnant. His brood was now out in the world doing god-knows-what. All he had left of value were his sagging, dripping breasts.

After a couple moments, Fucus gave a glare.

“If you can understand me, Aquapour, know that I’m not happy,” he growled. “I had to endure severe budget cuts because I couldn’t keep you. Your human friend will be here tomorrow to collect you.”

He stormed to the fridge and grabbed the last tank of milk. “With any luck, we’ll never have to see each other again.”

And then he closed the door and left Hau in the dark.

* * *

When Lusamine entered the room, her footfalls were wet.

“Sorry for the delay, Fucus, I couldn’t get a transporter…”

Her voice stopped.

The entire area reeked of spoiled milk. Fucus was nowhere to be seen. The entire room was weakly glowing from all the eyes on the walls. There was no trace of technology or breeding benches.

The only thing in the room was Hau, unconscious, breasts trickling slowly and flooding the floor.

Lusamine gasped and dashed over to him. She lifted his body up off the wet floor and checked for a pulse.

There were heartbeats and breathing. He was still alive.

“Good,” she sighed. “Nothing damaged.” With a pause, she lifted him up and lay him against one of the glowing walls.

She looked this way and that. There was no one around. No sounds other than Hau’s labored breathing.

Kneeling before the former kahuna, Lusamine gave a deep breath.

“After this,” she said slowly, voice cracking. “There is no going back.”

She pulled Hau’s hair back and forced the man’s body to arch. His breasts stood at attention, dutifully leaking even with no suction. Lusamine licked her lips at the feast before her eyes…

And suckled.

In his sleep, Hau gasped. His tits were painfully full of the delicious, sweet nectar that Fucus had concocted from his body. Lusamine was addicted. The warm milk slid down her throat with every push from her lips, and her tongue toyed with the teat so that the spray coated her mouth.

She could feel Hau’s breaths making his chest rise and fall. After she had drained the first breast, she could hear his heartbeat.

It took no time at all for her to do the same with the second udder. The room echoed her noisy suckles, particularly loudly if her lips lost her grip and the teat slipped out of her mouth. She was Eve, eating the forbidden fruit, and though her stomach was full to bursting she _couldn’t stop…_

A hand weaved through her hair.

The shock almost made Lusamine pop her mouth right off Hau’s dark brown nipple, but she only stopped and looked up at the milk donor instead.

Hau’s face was bleary, as if he didn’t know what was going on. Lusamine gave another pull with her mouth, and his blank gaze turned tender.

He wasn’t lucid, Lusamine realized. He didn’t know what was happening, what _had_ happened.

But the hand in her hair felt so good, so maternal. She was in her childhood bedroom, sucking her mom’s breast, feeling warm and safe.

It didn’t take long for her to finish. Lusamine staggered upwards, trying not to feel sick from overdrinking. She was becoming milk drunk, but she needed to get them away from Ultra Megalopolis. Hau’s face was demure, blank. His mind, if still had one, was inactive. The red lipstick stains on his nipples mixed with the whiteness of milk, giving a sensual image.

Lusamine shook her head. There was work to be done.

Grasping Hau’s naked body, she walked out toward her ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau and Lusamine are stuck in space.

Hau woke up, and they were still in space.

When Lusamine had put him on the ship, he’d fallen into a deep, long sleep. For some reason, he’d expected them to be home by the time they woke up. Hau had forgotten how long it took to travel to Alola. Without Sun’s Solgaleo or Moon’s Lunala to jump through dimensions, they had to rely on Lusamine’s janky ship’s navigational port to find some latent wormholes.

It had been weeks, and they had yet to find a single one.

Hau gently removed the glass suction cups from his breasts. His teats were smaller now that they didn’t have ravenous parasites hanging off of them, but he didn’t know whether they would ever go back to normal. His body was no longer sore, only outrageously hungry. Their rations were running dangerously low. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the pilot’s seat, where Lusamine was moving the steering wheel in harsh strokes.

Only his milk could calm her, and he’d been producing like mad. Right now, however, he’d exhausted his supply.

Hau stretched and felt his back crack. His chest was considerably lighter, and looking behind him, he saw three more full tanks of milk on the space vessel. There were only two empty canisters left, because as much as Lusamine drank, it wasn’t enough demand for the supply.

He moved to the corner of the ship, away from the milking machine and out of Lusamine’s sight. It was his only source of privacy, and for what he was about to do next, he needed a lot of it.

The changes to his body, after all, weren’t reversed.

Hau rubbed his cock fruitlessly. Masturbation wasn’t foreign to him as a male, but as a male with female parts and sensitive pleasure receptors he found himself craving _touch._ One hand was thumbing the head of his cock roughly while the other was jamming as many fingers as it could inside of him, pressing the multiple bundles of nerves that shot signals of addicting release all over his brain.

He was never satisfied, and he knew it was because Fucus fucked with his body. Hau was, after all, supposed to be pregnant again just after giving birth. Lusamine had thrown a wrench in Fucus’ plans, but the scientist wasn’t about to fix Hau’s genes just because he was wrong about Hau being a Pokémon. It was up to Lusamine and her “rehabilitation” plan to right the Ultra Space Breeder’s wrongs.

As of now, his body ached for seed. Hau didn’t know whether he was only receptive to Naganadel or if any Pokémon would do, but he was reaching his limit. It was like eating or drinking. If he didn’t have sex with a male soon, if he wasn’t pregnant in time, he felt like he could die of starvation…

A sudden crash had Hau’s hands scrabbling for balance against the ship walls. He cried out, but his voice was still healing so he made little sound. The ship tossed and turned. He couldn’t see what Lusamine was doing, but there were so many loud noises that it was certain _something_ was breaking.

“Get in your suit!” Lusamine screeched. Hau looked around wildly, seeing no suit. Lusamine growled and stormed over to where he was. She was already suited. Dragging his body over to the milking machine, she reattached the glass pumps and punched some buttons on the side panel. A white, crumpled suit flailed out of a compartment, which she fitted over Hau’s breasts and zipped on his back. Another crash against the ship’s flank sent the helmet tumbling out. Hau caught it and secured it on his head fast, just in time for Lusamine to attach the oxygen tank on his back.

One push of the button caused the suit to inflate and pressurize. Hau yelped as his teats were pulled again, brown protrusions jutting out of massive, clothed breasts. Lusamine held onto him as the ship began speeding up, no pilot at the helm.

“Meteor shower,” she snapped. “Large asteroid. We’re being pulled into its gravitational field.”

Hau just screamed silently as they hurtled to their doom.

* * *

Their pressurized suits kept them from dying.

Hau stared up at the atmosphere, feeling his stomach turn. The large asteroid they’d landed on wasn’t spinning, but it felt like they were hurtling through space. The injuries from the crash made his nausea worse, but it was a welcome distraction from the immense pain.

He didn’t have the luxury of knocking out. Lusamine was a ways away, body bent at a strange angle. He felt his heart lurch. Despite his suspicion, he didn’t want the only other human in space to die right before his eyes. Hau didn’t even know what had happened. The ship was completely destroyed, a mess of panels and smoke and fire. He tried to focus on breathing, but his eyes filled with tears.

“Clef.”

A small, star-shaped Pokémon popped out of his periphery. It looked frightened, but curious. A Cleffa, Hau realized, though this one had green ears.

“Clef!”

A Clefairy suddenly appeared and snatched the Cleffa away, giving Hau a dirty look. After the pair left, a series of intimidating Clefable surrounded the human and stared him down, eyes glowing and hands raised above them.

Hau felt a thrum in the air. Nearby asteroids began to glow, power draining into the Clefables’ outstretched hands. Death was close. He was too weak to ward off their attack, not after a crash and not when they surrounded him so thoroughly.

Hau groaned and let out ugly, wracking sobs. He moved feebly, shifting his torso to do _something,_ when the glass suction cups at his teats fell away.

A drop of milk ascended the atmosphere, right before the Clefables’ eyes. They eyed it suspiciously, temporarily halting their attack.

It was enough time for the green-eared Cleffa to leap into the air and swallow it down.

“Cleffa!” it squeaked with joy. Bouncing down beside Hau’s body, it danced. “Cleffa! Clef!”

Hau breathed, and the lungful of air from his suit elevated his chest. Cleffa’s eyes zeroed onto his extended brown nipple, where a trickle of milk was already floating along with the thrumming Clefable energy. The pink baby Pokémon immediately slurped it down and wrapped its lips around Hau’s teat, chugging the drink down.

It didn’t take much longer for the Clefairy to snatch it away, chastising it angrily. Cleffa pursed its lips and kissed its captor straight on the mouth, transferring the taste of Hau’s milk.

The Clefairy stumbled backwards, confused. Cleffa had used Sweet Kiss, Hau’s mind noted absently. The Clefable stopped and watched as Cleffa happily bounced back to Hau. This time, instead of drinking its fill, it steadied the human’s teat until it was jutting upwards, then gave it a gentle Pound.

Hau hissed, but his milk dribbled out.

“Cleffa!” Cleffa cheered. It clapped its tiny arms and confetti seemed to come out of nowhere. Hau’s breasts began squirting out milk excessively. Encore…it had used Encore.

The little shiny Cleffa had just saved Hau’s life. Instantly, the Clefable were attracted to the milk’s scent. Hau panted, feeling his energy drain as the first fully evolved Fairy Pokémon took a taste. Trilling in delight, it bade the others to sample.

Hau’s teats were surrounded in no time. Where milk had been dribbling around his nipple and down the sides of his suit, not a drop was wasted. He moaned at the feel of Clefable tongues abusing his teats, wanting more. But he’d just milked himself before the crash, so there wasn’t much left. Before long, they were pawing and sucking on empty brown skin. He watched as the Clefable began to get angry again.

“Milk,” he croaked. “More milk…in ship.” It was no use. His voice was weak enough, but in the suit it was impossible to hear. So, with all his energy, he lifted his arm and pointed to the ship.

They looked to where he was pointing. The Clefable stared at each other, chattering in their language. After agonizing minutes, they reached a consensus. Lifting their hands up once again, they began chanting.

Hau felt his heart sink. The nearby asteroids once again began to glow blue and another thrum of energy filled the air. So he was going to die.

A small paw patted his head. Hau turned tear-filled eyes to Cleffa, who was Singing. His eyes drooped. The bright light that he saw just before he fell asleep looked just like the moon.

* * *

“Hau! Hau, can you hear me?”

The voice seemed familiar, but Hau opened his eyes in a daze.

Where was he? What was happening?

Loud slurping noises distracted him from the calling voice. He tilted his neck down and saw his bare udders surrounded by adoring Cleffa, with two drinking their fill and the rest dozing somewhere on his lap. He spotted the Shiny Cleffa sleeping in between his thighs, a tiny paw on its overfull stomach.

The voice sounded desperate. “Do you remember?” it called. “Hau, look _up!”_

He did, and instantly his mouth fell agape. A brown Pokémon with a long, striped head and piercing green eyes stared into his brain. He felt it probe there, shifting things around like it was merely moving boxes. Images of people and Pokémon flitted through his mind, a boy and a girl with blond hair, a Raichu who caused his heart to throb, an old man with a wide grin. Hau watched as a grotesque Naganadel pierced him between his legs while a strange alien looked on, but he felt…nothing.

In fact, when his memories played back his obscenely pregnant stomach, his heart panged with…happiness and longing. His _babies._

_“Hau!”_

Instantly his mind woke. His eyes darted to astronaut currently shoving Clefairy out of the way to get to him.

“Don’t look into its eyes!” she shrieked. “It’s a Beheeyem! It’s rewriting your memories!”

The…Beheeyem looked towards her and tried to use its powers, but the astronaut was wearing a helmet and was unaffected. Hau glanced down at the two Cleffa suckling from him adoringly. Meeting his gaze, one of them unlatched and smiled at him.

“Cleffa!” it said happily, milk splashing down its chin and all over Hau’s udder. Hau smiled and stroked its little curl. This is all he needed.

Beyond the struggling astronaut, he could see a large force field surrounding a crash site. He could breathe in this force field, and there were hordes of Clefable and Clefairy drinking milk and snoozing next to the ship.

“There goes our milk supply,” the astronaut snapped, nearing Hau. “Okay.” She sat beside him. “I’m Lusamine,” she said slowly. “Your name is Hau. We are humans.”

Hau nodded as he wiped Cleffa’s face. He felt warm and happy, even in the cold void of space.

“We’re in a controlled oxygen environment set up from the ship’s emergency crash protocol,” Lusamine continued. “It’s powered by electricity. Luckily, there are abundant Ultra Beasts here, including Xurkitree.” She turned towards the ship, where a tall, _tall_ monster had its hands weaved into the ship’s circuit board. Beside it, two other tall monsters were working on separate areas of the ship. “I fell asleep at the wheel,” Lusamine admitted. “And I guess I hit a Pokémon. That’s why they nearly killed us when we landed.”

One of the Cleffas unlatched, too full and sleepy to continue drinking. It fell backwards and Hau caught it, setting it gently at the crook of his knee. It only took seconds for the next Cleffa to take its position, and Hau’s nipple was once again in a warm, needy mouth.

“The Clefable healed us from the crash. Apparently,” Lusamine said haltingly. “Your milk has healing properties. Like Moomoo milk.” Hau gave her a blank stare. “You know, the item? God, it wiped that too?” She gave a sharp glare at Beheeyem, who only stared back. “Anyways, the Pokémon here consider you valuable. And because I can communicate with you, they healed me too.”

Absently, Hau stroked Cleffa’s rump. Lusamine’s words washed over him, but he felt so…detached and safe. He could stay here forever.

His stomach began rumbling, and as if on cue, a Clefairy popped up.

“Clefaaairy!” it chirped happily. In its little paws was a tray of mysterious looking rocks. Moon Stones?

“They’re not Moon Stones,” Lusamine sighed, sitting down beside him. “They may look like minerals, but they’re actually a type of plant. It’s no malasada, but it is _packed_ with vitamins and minerals to supplement your milk – I mean…keep you healthy.” She shooed the Cleffa away and set the tray on Hau’s lap.

“They can…drink,” Hau rasped. He took a bite of the rock, then realizing his hunger, he scarfed it all down.

“If they’re drinking, _I_ can’t,” Lusamine said haughtily. She gave Hau one space plant before kneeling down and placing her head at his lap. Lifting her helmet, the woman tilted her head to the side and breathed lightly on Hau’s glistening, milk-drenched breast. There was such practiced ease in her movements that Hau knew she’d done this several times while he was out of commission.

He shut his eyes as she began pulling. Cleffa weren’t as strong of sucklers as Lusamine. Where their tiny, light bodies could only take a few drops at a time, Lusamine took greedy mouthfuls. Her pale hands squeeze Hau’s udders from top to bottom, increasing the flow into her hot, hot mouth.

Hau’s pleasure sensors went on overdrive. Looking up, he met Beheeyem’s gaze once again. It dug through his mind, finding nothing but pleasure. Arousal. Fulfillment.

It raised its hands, the red, green, and yellow lights pulsing. It inched forward and Hau just watched, hypnotized, as it brought its hands to his temples.

Immediately, his back arched and his milk spewed inside Lusamine’s mouth without abandon. His other teat had no outlet and just rained fresh milk onto the asteroid, but the wasteful spray didn’t last long before a Clefairy noticed and began lapping it up. Beheeyem was not only rewriting his thoughts, it was updating his hormonal signature to become nothing but a milk producer. In a flash of light, Hau discovered something.

As a kahuna, he’d never felt fulfilled. As a roaming trainer, he’d searched for purpose only to find nothing.

It was this, _this,_ that gave him everything.

Lusamine and the Clefairy were focusing on their meal, and Hau leaned forward to focus on his. He could still feel Beheeyem shifting around in his mind, but the arousal had apparently transferred onto the Pokémon. Hau lifted his hand from Lusamine’s hair and used his fingers to push up Beheeyem’s skirt.

There was a long, pulsing appendage that Hau couldn’t quite call a “cock.” It was too narrow, with no balls to store semen. But it looked delicious, and Hau was ravenous.

He wrapped his lips around it and _sucked._

Beheeyem instantly stopped, and then, it lost control. Hau felt its cock vibrate with Psychic energy and felt his memories begin to return; Lillie and Gladion, Raichu, his grandpa. He let go and swallowed down the memories, reintegrating them in his mind. He didn’t want to remember his emotions during the Naganadel and Fucus incident…the fear, the pain. He pulled away and allowed the Psychic energy of those memories dissipate into space. Anything that threatened this beautiful feeling of fulfillment was useless.

But before Hau could lean away, Beheeyem pushed his head forward again and impaled his throat with its much longer dick. Hau could see the lights in its hands flash rapidly with Psychic power. Immediately, he began to see Beheeyem’s memories.

A small Elygem separated from its herd.

Raised by Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable until it evolved.

A strange, red Pokémon taking care of it, communicating with it…

…corrupting its DNA.

Beheeyem let out a screeching cry before releasing into Hau’s mouth. The metallic, somewhat minty semen wasn’t hard to swallow down, but a few drops still made it out of the corner of Hau’s face. He swiped it with his tongue and licked it. It was by no means delicious, but it made his body scream in ecstasy.

But what was that red Pokémon? Hau watched Beheeyem float down onto the ground in front of him, and realized that it had accidentally given him its memory. He wondered if it would be alright.

Lusamine finally pulled away, breathing haggardly. She gave Hau’s teat a quick kiss and pinched it, enjoying how the jot of milk shot into the atmosphere.

“Delicious as always,” she laughed. “This time you really drained them out. I didn’t even have to milk you!” She looked up and saw Hau’s blank stare, mistaking it for emptiness. “Ugh, you weren’t much of a conversationalist before, but now you’re not even listening.”

And Hau wasn’t, because he knew what had happened. Right when he’d swallowed down Beheeyem’s cum, he’d seen the flash of the last memory.

Their ship, crashing right into the red Pokémon. Knocking it far, far away from their crash site.

* * *

He was producing too much.

Hau stood and slowly walked over to the ship where the Xurkitree were repairing the panels. The Cleffa squealed in glee as they swung from his teats. He needed his milk machine because, as much as he was feeding all the asteroid inhabitants, his udders were filling far too fast.

Upon reaching the machine, he attached the glass suction cups. Or, at least, he tried. There were too many cracks on the cups for them to create suction, so even when the machine whirred to life, all it sucked up was air. Hau cried in frustration and threw the cups to the side. He needed something big, bigger than Lusamine or Clefable, to drink him in.

His eyes zipped around the asteroid. While there were plenty of Clefable and Clefairy, there was only one Beheeyem and four Xurkitree. Beheeyem, while interested in Hau’s brain, had no similar interest in his breastmilk. The Xurkitree didn’t have any mouthparts at all, so Hau knew they couldn’t fulfill his needs.

The only solution was to either have his breasts manually pumped into the canisters or explore to find another Pokémon. Hau stared at his udders. They were bulging, swaying as he walked, and he could feel the strain on his spine. They bounced with each step, looking almost grotesque. Fucus had really done a number on him. There was no way pumping would drain him effectively; he needed something to drink it all down. Clefairy and Clefable drank more than the Cleffa, but they weren’t heavy Pokémon. They didn’t need as much sustenance as an entire litter of Poipole, for example.

Hau staggered and approached the barrier between space and the ship’s environment. All he could see was darkness, but there _had_ to be more out there. Something that could ease the pressure, something that needed him just as much as he needed it?

He thought of the red Pokémon. The other Pokémon thought that it was dead, but what if it wasn’t? What if it was injured, with no one to help?

What if it was still on the asteroid?

Lusamine had said that his milk had healing properties. Indeed, all the Pokémon looked dazed and happy, and despite all the rock-like plants growing on the asteroid, they seemed to solely consume Hau’s milk. If they were this blissful, he had no doubt that he could save their friend.

So, Hau donned his space suit. He screwed on the second pair of glass cups over his teats, though these ones provided no suction. Lusamine was snoozing, and the Clefable and Clefairy were busy emptying his last tank of milk. The Cleffa were the only ones who noticed that he was leaving, but they couldn’t do anything about it. He smiled at them and patted their heads, putting a hand to his lips.

“I just need to look around,” he rasped, not knowing whether they could understand him. “I’ll be back soon.”

They watched him step out of the force field. One of them, however, cried out.

“Cleffa!” it sang. Hau turned. It was his friend, the shiny Cleffa with green ears. It caught his eye, then tossed a glowing ball that sparked with voltage. Hau caught it, examining the ball and feeling it spark even through his space suit. It was an Electro Ball, a move by Electric Pokémon. He looked up and saw a Xurkitree wave at him. Smiling, he waved the ball, glad to have a source of light.

With their blessing, he made his way.

* * *

The asteroid wasn’t as big as he’d thought.

There were probably 2 miles of distance before he could see the encampment again, which meant he didn’t have to worry about his oxygen tank emptying. The Electro Ball was holding up surprisingly well, illuminating his surroundings so that he didn’t trip over any rocks or craters.

He decided to take a left, which led him to a river of some sorts. It was far below freezing outside of his temperature-controlled suit, so the river was mainly ice. He went to the bank and scuffed his feet on the ice, enjoying the plumes of crystals.

There was no sign of the red Pokémon. Hau had walked many miles in a single day as a nomad, but now with a post-birth body and two giant, lactating tits, he could barely make it half a mile without being winded.

He rested on a rock next to the river. Sometimes, the asteroid tilted in such a way that the light of a nearby star illuminated the surface. In such cases, the light was a million times brighter than Hau’s Electro Ball, and he could see reaches farther.

But also, deeper. On one such illumination, he looked down and saw thousands of Pokémon in the river.

“Staryu and Starmie!” he breathed. The Pokémon weren’t moving, but the light shone on them and revealed how their cores lit up in a variety of colors. They were frozen in place.

He needed something to melt the ice, but there were no Fire-type Pokémon on the asteroid. Steel-types or Rock-types would also be able to chop the ice, but those didn’t exist either.

His nipples _ached,_ and Hau looked down to see that his glass cups were rapidly filling with milk. It seemed he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched the cups become completely white. There was no space to hold all his milk. He would have to go back to the encampment and have Lusamine pump him, just to have temporary relief.

It was time to go back. Luckily, he didn’t veer too far from the ship and he was within the oxygen barrier in no time.

“Cleffa!”

His Cleffa came bounding over, but at the despondency in his eyes its green ears drooped. Hau smiled for its sake and leaned over, unscrewing one of his milk cups. He offered Cleffa the cup, but it leaped up and engulfed his nipple instead, trying to drink his milk as much as it could. Hau bit his lip to keep from crying. So it understood his pain.

Around him, Clefairy and Clefable also looked downtrodden. One Clefable took his cup and lapped at it, but it knew that it was too much for it to drink. It gave Hau a mournful stare, not knowing how to help him. Maybe if he could at least _try_ to communicate with them, they could help?

He sighed. “There’s…a river,” he said softly. He bent down and drew it on the asteroid dust. “Inside it, there are a bunch of Staryu and Starmie.” Hau wasn’t the best drawer, so he just drew a star with a circle in the center.

Luckily, it was enough. The Moon Pokémon all chattered excitedly, waving their hands in animated discussion. Hau gave a somber smile.

“But we can’t break the ice,” he argued. “It’s thoroughly frozen. We’d need fire, or rock, or steel…”

The Clefable started forming a group. One of the Clefairys took his second filled cup and passed it around the others, each taking a sip. The Cleffas, with renewed excitement, each took turns doing their best to drain Hau’s breasts.

“What’s happening?”

Lusamine appeared, rubbing her eyes blearily. “Why are you in your suit?”

“My…milk,” Hau stuttered, trying to keep his arousal at bay. “It’s filling far too much. My b-breasts can’t hold them.” It was weird calling them “breasts” verbally. Hau watched as Lusamine’s eyebrows rose.

“I can pump them for you,” she offered.

“Not enough,” Hau sighed. “Fucus…messed with my genes. I can’t…unless something sucks it out.”

Lusamine stared at him, at the Cleffa taking their turns draining his teats. She nodded hesitantly.

“Your breasts are smaller than they were back at Ultra Megalopolis. But messing with your genes is messing with your genes,” she said haltingly. Her eyes hid something. Hau bit his lip, knowing that she’d had plans with his milk production.

“There are Staryu and Starmie frozen in a lake,” he muttered, pointing in the general direction. “I was hoping…maybe, as Water-types, they could draw my milk out?”

“They’d be thirsty,” Lusamine said knowingly. “A frozen lake isn’t water, and they need to be kept hydrated. Usually, the asteroid would near a star and the ice would melt. They’d probably thaw with the ice, and then they’d have plenty of water. But…” She placed a finger to her helmet. “That cycle of freezing and thawing is probably doing massive damage to their bodies.”

“I can heal them,” Hau rasped.

Lusamine smiled. “I know you can. I’m impressed that you’re so on-board with your new lactating abilities, though.”

Hau didn’t tell her that there was more. He didn’t tell her about the arousal he felt when there were strong pulls to his tits, the way his new vagina convulsed and leaked with need. He also didn’t tell her about Beheeyem, which still lay brain-dead yards away.

Instead, he deflected the praise. “These guys have an idea. Clefable will go with me to the river.”

“Then I will come, too,” Lusamine announced.

Once they knew where they were going, the party made it to the river in no time. The Xurkitree had given them several Electro Balls to hold, so when they approached the lake, Hau saw in awe that there were many, _many_ more Staryu and Starmie than he’d initially predicted.

“I don’t think I can feed them all,” he muttered.

“You don’t have to,” Lusamine said. “You only need to take on as much as you can handle.” Hau frowned. Though he hadn’t explained it to her, his feeling of fulfillment extended to every Pokémon. He couldn’t just leave some behind. “How would we get them out, anyway?”

The original question. Hau looked over to the Clefable, but they were already raising their arms and chanting.

“Clefable! Clefable!”

“They’re using ‘Follow Me,’” Lusamine said in surprise. “I wonder why?”

No sooner did she say that did a series of shadows appear in the distance. Hau felt his jaw drop as the ground shook beneath them. Hordes of Rock-type Pokémon were approaching, red eyes piercing through the darkness.

“Solrock…and Lunatone,” he breathed in awe.

The Rock and Psychic-type Pokémon were entranced. They stared at the Clefables’ moving fingers and came closer and closer, until an army of them surrounded the party from all sides. At once, the Clefable stopped chanting.

They pointed to the river. Hordes of Solrock and Lunatone followed their direction and spotted the frozen Staryu and Starmie in the ice.

Unlike the humans, the Pokémon could communicate easily. The Lunatone and Solrock lined up in alternating patterns, and the Clefable stood on a high rock to direct them.

“Clef!” they sang, and immediately the two Meteorite Pokémon species began their assault.

It was a dazzling display. The Lunatone used Stone Edge to create fissures in the ice, and the Solrock heated the rocks with Flare Blitz to melt the ice around them. Instantly, Staryu and Starmie began appearing from the ice, freeing themselves and their kin.

Hau breathed in shock. Lusamine had been right. The Star-shaped Pokémon looked worse for wear, and each one of their cores were cracked. He gasped as they tried their best to stand, only to collapse.

“I have to help them,” he croaked.

“No,” Lusamine said, her voice hard. “You’ll drain yourself and there won’t be enough of your milk to go around. You need to get back to camp, and we’ll deliver them to you.”

“Make sure to get…all of them,” Hau rasped, glaring at her. “Save every last one. Otherwise I won’t go.”

“Fine,” Lusamine said, staring him down. “Just go back and get ready.”

* * *

By the time the first two Staryu arrived, the Clefairy had Hau ready.

Once again, he was on a breeding bench. His head rested on a cushion they’d salvaged from the ship, while his body was propped up on what used to be the cot. Two holes were made for his udders to hang down, and they were already leaking when Clefable carried in the two fully-thawed Staryu.

As soon as the mouths on the bottom of their bodies tasted the leaking milk, they latched on and began suckling full force. Hau gasped in shock as the torrent of milk escaped him; he’d stored enough to at least give a gallon to each awaiting Pokémon.

It didn’t take long for the cracks in the Pokémon’s cores to heal, and the Staryu were full in minutes.

Hau panted as they unlatched, but not a drop of his milk fell to the ground when another pair of Staryu was shoved under his tits.

The cycle kept going anew. He groaned as the parched Water-types regained their energy and healed their cores, vacuuming as much as they could from Hau’s abused brown nipples. Once released, there would always be replacements waiting to rehydrate and heal themselves off of Hau’s nectar. He felt so needed, so instrumental in these Pokémon’s health.

But there was a problem.

Hau groaned as the sixteenth pair unlatched from him. He was almost out of milk, but now, he was leaking very heavily somewhere else.

Cleffa bounced up and sat on his ass, staring down at his leaking cock and vagina. It squealed in delight at the thought of more milk, but one taste of his semen had it reeling in shock. Instantly, a Clefairy approached and stared at Hau’s reproductive organs. It stared at his cock with disinterest, but saw that his vagina was red and throbbing.

“Clefairy!” it chirped pitifully. It made its way to Hau’s face and touched his cheek. “Clefairy.”

“Uh…thanks,” Hau groaned. It couldn’t satisfy him. Hau hissed as the Staryu unlatched, but this time, there were no replacements.

“I stopped them for now,” Lusamine said, walking over to him. There was something strange in her gaze, something hungry. “Your teats are sagging. You don’t have a drop more left.”

Hau stared up at her. The woman was the epitome of power, and the way she towered over Hau meant that she relished it. He nodded, too tired to argue. He didn’t know what he could do about his problem in the back, but all he could do was wait.

“How about a breast massage?” Lusamine offered. “Maybe it’ll boost production? To save more Staryu, I mean.”

There were pros and cons to a massage. While Hau’s nipples were smarting from all the attention, his udders likely had areas with milk blockages that were preventing him from letting as much down as he could. At the same time, his cunt was viciously throbbing with need, and more stimulation without penetration would drive him insane.

Before he could make a choice, however, Lusamine pulled up a rock and sat down next to his bench. She took off her gloves, flexed her hands, and began rubbing Hau’s udders to warm them.

“Ah…”

The feeling of warm, moist hands had Hau melting. He felt the splashes of milk exit his teats, but Lusamine must have placed something beneath him because the sprays echoed through a metal container. She increased the pressure to the point of pain, but it only overloaded Hau’s pleasure. His orgasm dripped down into the asteroid dirt, but either Lusamine didn’t notice or she didn’t care. The woman’s eyes were only on his tits, squeezing them expertly to glean every last snow-white froth.

When nothing came out from her pumps, Lusamine leaned forward and took the sagging breast in her mouth. She licked around the nipple, coaxing the sweetness from Hau’s warm skin. The smacking noises of her saliva sent thrills down Hau’s spine. After so many weeks of being so full, it was nice to finally be empty. Although his orgasm didn’t satisfy him at all, it was _something_ at least.

Hau hung his head, tired. He heard Lusamine stand and grab the two tanks underneath him. They weren’t even a quarter full, but she had her own uses for them.

He blearily stared at the Staryu he’d rescued. They were playing with the Cleffa and using their Water Guns to splash them. This is what he was enduring it for. He smiled before sinking back into dreamland.

* * *

Hau’s mind wandered in and out of sleep. Some dreams were sweet, him eating malasadas on Hala’s lap. Others were menacing, watching Fucus’ and Lusamine’s gazes on his chest and not his face.

But some were not his own.

He saw Beheeyem learn its Psychic abilities under the red Pokémon’s tutelage. He watched as the tiny Elygem evolved as soon as its mentor praised it for moving the asteroid off a collision course. Slowly, the pieces gathered and fell into place.

The red Pokémon’s name was Deoxys. It shifted from three…no, _four_ different forms, depending on what was needed. Hau would wake up only to check on the Staryu healing at his teats and to eat more plant rocks. Once he regained his strength, he’d fall back asleep and try his best to ignore his throbbing birth canal. The way the Staryu rhythmically drained him helped lull him. There was no longer any pain, only the haze of arousal that Hau endured as much as he could while he dreamt.

At one point, Hau gasped.

Deoxys left the asteroid frequently, but more often when it went to Earth. At some points in the asteroid’s travels through space, Deoxys and Beheeyem guided it to Earth for Deoxys to do what it needed to do. He watched as it fought Trainers, sometimes at Birth Island and other times at Sky Pillar. As the Staryu continued to drain him, he blankly read through Beheeyem’s memories of Deoxys flipping forms at a whim, handily winning battles based on strategy.

But then, the dreams stopped. And Hau had no more distractions from his unbearable desire.

His vagina was dripping. He could feel it burn, untouched, and it drove him insane. Every other sense just fell away, but he was in agony. He just needed someone, _anyone,_ to save him from this hell…!

“…Hau!”

Lusamine was clutching his face, but Hau had a hard time focusing on her. “Hau! Goddammit, why are you crying?” Her voice sounded desperate, but Hau was leagues away, mind whirring out of control. He had no stimulus and his mind felt weak…so _weak._ Lusamine’s blonde hair mixed with the spinning stars and the pink silhouettes of the Pokémon behind her. He wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t awake.

Hau was in an absolute _nightmare._

“Clefairy!” One of the Clefairy grabbed Lusamine’s hand and pulled her out of Hau’s periphery. He kept focusing on breathing, on trying so _desperately_ to come back to his body, that he didn’t notice the hushed conversations or Lusamine’s hard voice.

“Then let’s do it.”

A rush of electricity filled the air. Electric Terrain. Hau’s breath caught and he watched the electricity flood the area, sparking him wide awake. Instantly, he could feel all the sensations on his body. Blood rushed over his vagina, undulating the organ to remind him how thirsty it was. His sweat escaped his body, screaming that their human needed cock. Above all else, every drop of milk in his mammary lobules were drained into the awaiting suckers of the twin Staryus at his nipples. He could feel them engulf his areolae, monopolizing every millimeter of his milk ducts to make sure everything he produced was immediately consumed.

Hau closed his eyes as a shivery release hit him. The slightest shock caused him to cum from both his dick and his cunt. In his helpless state, there wasn’t much else that could satisfy his body. He needed something inside him, but he couldn’t tell anyone.

The Staryu detached and his back arched, milkless udders swaying fruitlessly from his body. He tried to collapse down, to stretch himself onto the ground, but he was trapped in position.

“Help,” he croaked out. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. The overstimulation was too much, and Hau lost his strength. “I…can’t…”

He was flipped onto his back and covered in something warm. A light was glowing, but he didn’t know from where. The electricity crackled around him, racing across his skin, making his lips tingle and hairs stand on end.

And, at once, he felt something slide between his legs.

_“Yes!”_

The thick, black _thing_ jammed into him so tight that he lost all of his breath for a second. Hau’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could tell that it was a wire of some sort, because electricity forced his vaginal walls to convulse around it, greedily drinking it in. The cord whipped around inside of him, exploring its new area. Hau’s eyes regained some clarity and he looked up.

A Xurkitree loomed over him, majestic in all its crackling electricity. It looked tense, and some of its wires had escaped its zip ties and were currently twitching erratically. Its brethren watched on behind it, pausing whatever work they were doing on the ship.

“Not enough…” Hau breathed. He surprised himself with the admission. Raising his hands above his body, he tried to reach for the barely controlled Ultra Beast. “Need more…inside me…”

The monster did a full body twitch. Hau could see a current of electricity run from the top of its head, down to its body, and straight into the tail feeding into Hau’s cunt. He gaped as the surge made all his muscles spasm, forcing his hands to drop at his sides. Hau gasped for breath, but immediately the Ultra Beast fell on top of him.

His vagina had wrapped itself around the cord like a vice, and that had set Xurkitree off. Its cables twisted and spiraled all over Hau’s body, covering every inch of skin and squeezing tight. Hau had no milk left, but his soft flesh was what interested the Ultra Beast the most. He groaned and weakly humped the single wire inside of him.

Luckily, Xurkitree took the hint.

With another surge of electricity, it quashed Hau’s attempts to move and stuffed two more cables inside of him. Hau let out a silent scream of ecstasy as the bundle of wires writhed and stretched him in places his fingers couldn’t reach. The 12-foot Ultra Beast was now completely wrapped around him. He felt its copper fingers clamp themselves onto his nipples painfully before the monster released another current of electricity, enjoying the way its mate arched his back and soaked the wires inside of him.

With that Discharge, Hau awoke and stared out at the encampment. He realized he was elevated, and everyone was staring. Lusamine was watching open-mouthed, stunned, as the mass of wires before her thrusted inside Hau’s widespread legs. Hau’s mouth opened to say something to her, but a small cable took the opportunity to wiggle down his throat.

The next shock brought back a strangled scream. Hau watched his vision bounced up and down as the Xurkitree pumped him on its wires. All Hau could process were the sensations. The wires inside him twisted, reaching further and further up his birth canal until…

The tips of the wires inside him morphed, and Hau could feel the spikes of Xurkitree’s tail pierce his cervix mercilessly.

A jolt ran straight from his sagging breasts down to his cervix, and somehow, the abused muscle relaxed and opened from the aftermath. The pain was great, but Hau could only hang limply from the wires and watch his cunt juices drip down the cables thrusting inside him.

And then, the Ultra Beast turned Hau into a light show.

As a final act, it pulled Hau’s limp breasts far apart and attacked with a large Discharge. The Clefable hurriedly shooed everyone away, but Hau felt the full force of the attack. His throat muscles fried and he screamed silently as his body glowed, revealing all his insides in a flash. He felt Xurkitree’s tail opening his cervix up, and… _something_ crawling inside. Just a small coil.

And just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Hau gasped for air, unsure how much of him was still whole. The Clefable gathered around him and hurriedly used Moonlight, trying to heal the damage.

Through it all, he could feel the little wire inside him. It twitched and swirled, getting used to its home.

* * *

“Beheeyem’s Psychic power probably protected your mind,” Lusamine said quietly. “Which is why you’re conscious and compliant.”

Hau had rehydrated all the Staryu, who were currently creating a pond for themselves. Now, his tits were splayed apart and a broken Starmie was voraciously suckling on each side.

It had taken days for them to unwind him from the Xurkitree. Luckily, the Clefables’ Moonlights were healing both him and the awaiting Starmie. His tits grew full while he was tangled. They’d been bone dry before the implantation, so it took some time for the feeling to become unbearable.

Now he could actually hear his milk sloshing inside the Starmie’s bellies, and his lips quirked up in a smile. Lusamine was right. Despite Xurkitree’s painful impregnation, he felt…whole. His breasts were healing the purple star-shaped Pokémon while his womb housed a growing wire, a duty from the Xurkitree currently repairing their ship.

The other two Xurkitree had completely stopped working. They simply waited, tails in the ground, as Hau lovingly fed the Water-type Pokémon. He knew that, as soon as he dried out, his arousal would return and he would prostate himself to one of them.

When it happened, the Clefable readied themselves for the light show. Hau felt orgasm after orgasm rip through him as he thrashed on the Ultra Beast’s wires. Now that he already had a small wire growing inside of him, the writhing and the electricity caused his womb to move with his child.

He could see it press against his walls as the grown Xurkitree spread his cervix again. Another shock of light illuminated his breasts while sliding a new wire alongside the old. They twisted together, greeting each other, before the cervix closed and Xurkitree uncoiled onto the ground. Hau fell with it, leaking his vaginal juices all over its worn cables.

He learned later that Lusamine “unplugged” him every time. She would delicately spread his folds apart and pull on the wires. It was clear that Xurkitree didn’t have any muscle post-mating. Lusamine was doing all the work, tugging as much as she could out before grabbing the base of the plug and yanking it harshly from Hau’s birthing channel.

Hau grunted. He’d just finished his last mating with the third Xurkitree, and this last plug was a tough one. Lusamine kept trying to pull as hard as she could, but Hau’s body had had enough and was currently trying to close around it.

“Dammit Hau,” she seethed. “You need to feed some Starmie! Push this thing OUT!”

At that, she gave the hardest yank and fell backwards with the plug. Hau howled in pain and pleasure. His cunt sprayed out his release. On cue, his milk let down at the same time.

Briefly, his mind went wild. He stared up at the stars, covered in his milk and cum and juices, and wondered how his grandpa would react to him this way. Old Hala, looking down at his grandson Hau, the once-proud kahuna reduced to a messy, wet, Pokémon incubator.

Hau bit his lip as his cunt tightened around nothing.

* * *

As it turned out, fucking Hau made the Xurkitree finish their work in record time. If Hau had to gauge it, the ship was finished in a month total.

This worked out well. Firstly, the ship’s emergency oxygen and temperature-controlled environment was converting carbon dioxide at a slower rate than it was being consumed. Hau already felt light-headed most days, but that was likely due to something else.

It didn’t take long for the human incubator to return. Hau was swollen with the three Xurkitrees’ young.

“When you bred that last one, I saw the electricity light up your womb,” Lusamine analyzed. “Each of them put in three wires, and I think that’s how many wires a normal Xurkitree has. What’s interesting is that you’re growing bigger. I think it’s because this new Xurkitree inside of you is growing all the other parts. What strange reproduction!”

Hau would’ve agreed if he wasn’t the one housing the new Pokémon. His cunt no longer ached to be filled, but the thought made him uneasy. Was he meant to be pregnant all the time?

He could feel his offspring move around inside him, more and more. It felt like the Poipole, the way they’d zoomed inside his womb like they were too big for it. He hissed as the sparking “head” of the Ultra Beast got too close to his placental membrane. It was ready to come out soon, which coincided with the ship being repaired.

Hau moaned as the last two Starmie were brought forward. Even his little Cleffa was put out; it had been a long time since Hau had fed anything but Starmie. His tongue, too, wanted to taste something other than the strange plant rocks on the asteroid.

The Water-type Pokémon, though, loved being unfrozen. Their cores glowed almost constantly, a litany of rainbows sparking all throughout Hau’s periphery. He huffed as this final pair drained him, not that he’d had a lot in the first place. They unlatched and allowed their healer to recover.

“What a sight.”

Lusamine hadn’t stopped taking notes during this whole process. She used her Rotom phone to take video catalogs of Hau’s…progress.

“Hau on the 28th day,” Lusamine recited. “Womb is gravid and movement is apparent. His belly button is still inverted, but after his previous mating with Naganadel it’s clear that it can carry a lot more.” Hau shifted his head away from the camera. His milking bench supported his weight quite nicely, but Lusamine enlisted Solrock and Lunatone to cut a large hole in for his pregnant stomach. He could only picture how distended his back was, bowed to the unrelenting fullness of his breasts and stomach.

He felt Lusamine put on a large glove. The squishing sound of lubricant caused him to stiffen.

He felt the cold gel prod his vaginal folds. Hau whimpered.

The hand slid inside him without prompt. Hau gave a high-pitched groan as Lusamine stroked his walls and muttered into her virtual notes.

“Ah…ah…ah…” Hau cried. Lusamine thrusted her fist relentlessly, trying to create more froth and friction. Through his teary eyes he could see his body ripple in arousal. Though it was forcefully stimulated, Hau’s brain _loved_ it, _praised_ it.

This is what he was meant for. Except with a dick, not a hand.

At last Lusamine touched his cervix. Hau’s dick was absolutely pouring as she circled the tight area.

Lusamine gasped. “Hau, I dislodged your mucus plug. You’re going to give birth _really_ soon.”

“Really?”

His voice was barely there, but it sounded hopeful. He’d give birth, they’d get on the ship, they’d go to Earth. No longer was Hau concerned with Deoxys or Cleffa or any more Starmie that needed rescuing…he just wanted to go to his home planet.

No doubt Lusamine had some nefarious plans concocted, but at least they’d be back to a safe, oxygen-rich environme–

A tremor crashed through him. Lusamine had pulled her hand out, and a gush of birth fluid followed.

“It’s happening!”

Hau shouted and tried to flip backward. With Lusamine’s assistance, the former kahuna lay on his back. She elevated him so that he was comfortable, but he could already see the blood staining her glove and astronaut suit.

“Shit,” Lusamine swore. “Clefable! We need Moonlight!”

Hau shook as his baby let loose several shocks. His nipples stood starkly upright and began leaking as soon as the latest jolt of electricity subsided.

“Fuck, just come out,” he moaned.

Beads of sweat pooled all over his skin. He was losing blood fast. Hau huffed and cried out as a contraction flowed through his body. The Xurkitree inside him wasn’t used to a placental birth. He sobbed as it zoomed around its small enclosure, confused at the lack of water. Hau gasped for breath and grew cold. He wasn’t going to make it…

A flash of light, and immediately he breathed. As if the healing light knew what was wrong with him, it cured his symptoms one by one. Hau huffed in oxygen and his skin was warmed. He saw both Clefable and Lunatone surrounding him with the light of nearby asteroids.

“Clef!”

His little shiny Cleffa popped into his view, standing directly over his distended belly. It held on while Hau threw his head back, another contraction twisting his innards.

“I brought the Xurkitree,” Lusamine announced hurriedly. Indeed, the towering Glowing Pokémon looked down at him. As if sensing their presence, the baby Xurkitree inside Hau let loose a barrage of shocks. The poor human incubator recoiled and moaned at the abuse, but it alerted the Ultra Beasts.

Slowly, their six-pronged “hands” clamped down on Hau’s womb. Hau screamed. They didn’t understand that they were crushing the torn placenta, compacting Hau’s organs with the Xurkitree inside.

“Make it come out!” Lusamine screeched. _“Get your baby out of him!”_

The Moonlight was only doing so much to heal Hau when he was in such painful conditions. Luckily, the Xurkitree understood.

At once, all three of their tail-plugs lifted and made their way to Hau’s entrance. Hau watched, eyes dim, as each of them squished into him. He was dilated, but the tail-plugs pushed against the bones of his pelvic girdle and he let loose a quiet scream.

The Xurkitree glowed. Hau could feel their plugs inside of him, sucking up energy from the baby. He thrashed his head as his offspring finally, _finally_ traveled south, wriggling to the plugs that was stealing its power.

And, as soon as the birth had started, it was finished.

Hau panted and wheezed as the Moonlight healed him. His vagina was sopping with blood from the afterbirth. He let out a small sigh of relief as the tiny Xurkitree, covered in birth fluid, communicated with its fathers in flashing lights.

His vision began to close. Cleffa stood on his belly once more, chirping in concern. It gave alarmed cries as the two Starmies rose up from either side of the tired mother. They latched onto his leaking teats, heedless of the trials he’d gone through.

Hau had enough energy to smile at his concerned Cleffa. After that, though, he fell asleep.

* * *

“You can’t keep doing this.”

A memory, long forgotten…

“You need to _stop,_ Hau! That’s dirty money!”

The taste of sweat, musk, and so much _cum…_

“You’re going to regret this, Hau, you _mark my words.”_

The hot, wet feeling of salty seed down his throat…

* * *

Hau woke up, completely expecting to be on the trip home. Instead, he was nearly blinded.

All the Staryu and Starmie were glowing. Their cores gave off a bright, rainbow sheen.

“They’re communicating.”

Lusamine’s dull voice caught Hau’s attention. He turned to her in shock. The woman was suspended in the air. Beheeyem was in front of her, the previously brain-dead Pokémon now controlling her every action, including her voice.

“Hello, Hau. I am Beheeyem.”

Hau kept looking around. The Clefable, Clefairy, and Cleffa were all asleep. Solrock and Lunatone were nowhere to be found. The three Xurkitree were “charging” the fourth baby Xurkitree, and had no interest in its mother’s plight.

“Your ship is ready to go, but I must say, you have been very unfair to us.”

The Staryu and Starmie’s glittering cores started to dissipate. Hau watched in shock as _something_ approached the asteroid from space.

“You humans crashed into my mentor, Deoxys. Not only that, but you used your capacity for breeding to effectively take my memory. I’ve asked the Staryu and Starmie to bring my mentor back. Deoxys will decide what to do about you.”

Hau felt his heart drop. The red form coming towards the asteroid was locked on to _him._

“And let me warn you, it is very, _very_ angry.”

In an instant, all Hau felt was the _heat._ It engulfed him, scalding his skin. Deoxys flew over him and straight to Beheeyem. Through its tendrils, it connected to Beheeyem and exchanged communication.

“My mentor.” Beheeyem’s thoughts were filled with relief and worry. “I am so happy to see you are alive. I have the perpetrators. This one I am using for control. _That_ one…” It pointed to Hau. “…is the breeding human. The one who birthed the Xurkitree.”

Deoxys turned to Hau. Its eyes held great intelligence and it made Hau feel small. Briefly, he marveled at the Pokémon’s sleekness. It was all pointy edges and lines, the picture of speed.

But then, it approached.

Hau briefly caught the glimpse of sheer _rage_ in its eyes before his body was suddenly engulfed in tentacles. The slimy appendages explored him, paying special attention to his orifices. Hau’s face streamed with tears as the multitudes of red and blue fleshy tubes entered his mouth, his nostrils, his ears…

And then, they found his breasts.

If he focused, the human could feel Deoxys’ interest pique. The Pokémon withdrew all of its tentacles back into two “arms.” It cupped Hau’s leaking tits and presented the human to its face.

Deoxys “formed” a mouth on its face, inches beneath its eyes. It extended a long, pliable tongue and licked up Hau’s dribbling nectar.

Instantly, the Psychic energy around them became charged. Hau gasped as Deoxys slurped excessively, tongue trailing around the fleshy breast to catch each errant drop.

“Delicious,” the Pokémon telepathically emphasized. “Where is the source?”

It’s tongue laved Hau’s entire breast and probed at his darkened nipple. Hau gasped as Deoxys sucked it in and pierced its tongue right through the pore.

The Psychic energy thrummed. Deoxys was pleased.

It pulled away from Hau’s teat with a smack. “Delectable. I recall the nurture humans give to their young. This, however, is far beyond that. Your genes, they are conditioned to make as much of the nutritional fluid as possible.” It leaned in and sucked another mouthful. As it did so, it continued telepathically, “Your nectar is also rich in flavor, catering to many different mouths. But it can still be improved.”

Deoxys pulled away completely. It looked at how dull and hazy the human’s eyes were. Hau was still weak from the birth, but the pleasure of having his udders drained was incomprehensible. Without prompt, Deoxys wrapped its tentacle arms around his breasts and squeezed.

Splashes of milk filled the gap between them. It released its grip and met the tip of its tentacle arms with the tip of Hau’s nipples.

“No,” Hau breathed.

“If I am to alter your genetic code, I need to be inside your flesh,” Deoxys stated. It sharpened its tentacles into points and dug into each of the nipple holes.

“Let…me… _in.”_

Hau screamed. The two tentacles had entered each nipple, a red and a blue. The other two circled around, waiting for their turn. The exhausted human watched in horror as the tentacles _fucked inside of his teats,_ pulling up and down to make his milk pores widen.

Hau writhed as the tentacle arms probed deeper inside his nipples. He could feel them branch into each of his milk ducts, just exploring.

“Your cells here, they make every use of what you eat,” Deoxys murmured into his mind. “There are some striking imperfections. Let me…”

“Uh!” Hau shouted. His cells were changing, the very DNA inside of them being rewritten. His eyes rolled back and his head lolled to the side as Deoxys messed with his body.

“…There.”

The Pokémon released its “arms” from Hau’s breasts, and a torrent of milk followed. Hau panted, weary, but the Psychic power still held him suspended. Deoxys circled around and faced his front, eying his sopping, dripping cunt.

“Let’s take a closer look here,” it decided. Hau gulped and felt himself being turned so that his vagina was in full view. Deoxys used its milk-covered tentacles to spread his legs, then his labia apart. “Ah, still wide from birth,” it noticed. “I shall explore here as well, but I will need to alter my structure.”

From his upside-down perspective, Hau watched as the DNA Pokémon’s entire form changed. Before his eyes, the sleek black legs turned completely red. The build of the Pokémon became thicker, but not bulky. Its head lost the single spike jutting from behind and instead gained two blunt projections on the left and right.

“I have changed my Forme from Speed to Normal,” it explained. Hau gulped in fear as it sprouted another tentacle arm on each side, resulting in four total. “With it, I may do _this.”_

The Pokémon grabbed each one of Hau’s labia and spread them apart with its… _fingers?_ Hau moaned as the fingers from one hand slid up and down his flesh, gathering his slimy juices and experimenting with their texture.

“I’ve never focused on the human reproductive system,” Deoxys explained. “But I can see that yours has been altered. You were a male, and now you are a female.” To confirm this, the Pokémon’s “hand” rose and gripped Hau’s cock. Hau groaned as it began jerking up and down, pulling the human’s foreskin down and exposing the bright red tip to the cold air. It took no time at all for Hau to cum. He felt used, ashamed, as Deoxys took his semen and analyzed it.

“No genetic material,” it confirmed. “You have the organ to deposit what you humans call…sperm, I believe? However, you have lost this ability. Now, it is simply an organ for pleasure.”

Hau choked. He hadn’t realized that he was no longer a male in the genetic sense. He was too shocked to cry, to scream, or to resist.

The human, both mentally and physically depleted, drooped in submission.

“Ah,” Deoxys marveled. It plied its fingers into Hau’s vagina. “I forgot how easily humans break with mental distress. This shall make the procedure much easier.” Hau felt drool escape his mouth, but he allowed it to drip on the ground meters below. He didn’t feel like fighting, because it wouldn’t get him anywhere. It never had.

The blue fingers multiplied inside him. 10, 20, he didn’t know how many there were. They wriggled, forcing Hau’s body to accommodate. He felt the tentacles in Deoxys’ other arm return to his nipples and engulf them, pumping them for his milk.

“Your nectar gives me energy,” Deoxys supplied. Hau zeroed in on the wet sound of the tentacles suckling his milk. If he listened closely, he could _hear_ his milk swishing through the tentacles past his ears and into Deoxys’ body.

Then, Deoxys met his cervix.

“And what’s this?”

The once tightly-furled muscle was now loose, abused from all the fucking and the births it had to endure. Hau said nothing, but his thighs trembled as Deoxys’ fingers circled the perimeter and gently probed inside. They examined the walls of his uterus.

“Highly nutritious lining,” Deoxys marveled. “I can feel the cells, how they periodically gather. Their sole purpose is to provide nutrition. I see that…you carry your young in here the way they are carried in Eggs.” Then, the telepathic voice dropped dangerously. _“I want to see more.”_

Hau’s back jumped like a livewire as Deoxys _punched_ its fingers through his cervix. He cried out and felt the Pokémon explore his insides briefly.

“…I see.”

Suddenly, Hau was released. His nipples oozed milk and his vagina oozed juice, but Deoxys let the human pant and recover.

“I now understand every cell in your body, and the effect of every genetic code,” Deoxys stated. “Your body is currently most receptive to intercourse. I shall make my seed a living virus. It will transform you, make you the best breeder in the universe.”

“No,” Hau breathed.

“You must accept your punishment,” Deoxys said. Its form changed once more, its chest growing broader and a blue spikes protruding from its knees. The purple sphere in its chest glinted viciously. As Hau looked on in shock, Deoxys added a pulsing, blue and red organ between its legs. “This is my Attack Forme. I’ve modified it with a reproductive organ similar to your race, but it will not impregnate you.

“As a virus, I replicate asexually. However, your body doesn’t merely fertilize the egg, it absorbs the seed and transforms the egg into the sire’s species. In this case, I shall use that absorption to integrate the desired DNA into your womb cells.”

Hau sat, dazed, as the words flew over his head. Deoxys approached hungrily, the mock cock throbbing.

It didn’t matter, none of it did. Hau’s brain processed the situation as if it was watching from far away. This wasn’t Hau’s body that was being penetrated harshly, that swung like a ragdoll as Deoxys thrusted into his warmth. This was someone else, someone who moaned and gulped down the viral semen in his vagina like it was a second mouth. This was a stranger, whose womb walls grew like he was pregnant again, whose stomach sloshed with all the viral particles getting rapidly absorbed by his cells.

He could feel every pump of fluid that the fake cock gave him. The torrent began dying down just as Deoxys uttered its final grunt, pushing so deep that Hau felt the head push past his loose cervix.

Some of the viral cum began leaking out. The Psychic energy became aggravated as Deoxys was disgruntled.

The intruding organ began to grow. Hau breathed heavily as his walls struggled to fit the thick, round cylinder of flesh. He looked up at Deoxys and saw that it had a new Forme.

“My final Forme, the Defense Forme,” Deoxys sighed. “It shall hold the cum inside until you’ve fully absorbed it.” It’s pelvis suddenly thrusted into Hau, forcing more of the flesh inside of him. “A-Ah. I admit that this was a very _pleasurable_ experience,” Deoxys moaned. “Making my body resemble a human’s has shown me…why humans are so fixated on reproduction.”

Hau just stared at the Pokémon. It stared back, and for a few moments nothing was said.

“Your mind, Beheeyem has navigated it,” Deoxys said. “I know you were not at fault for the collision. We have chosen to let _you_ live.”

Which meant Lusamine would die. Hau’s gaze slid to her, suspended in the air and just watching him under Beheeyem’s control. He thought he wouldn’t care if Lusamine lived or died, just as she didn’t care about his fate so much as the fate of his tits.

But he _did_ care about her. He saw her as a damaged person, the mother of his two best friends. In the end, she _had_ saved him. So, he turned back to Deoxys.

“Don’t kill her,” he pleaded. Lifting his hand and placing it on his belly, he peered up at the DNA Pokémon. “I’ll give birth to a life in exchange.”

Deoxys contemplated Hau’s offer, cradling the human to its body. “You would offer up your damaged body for more birthing? All for her sake? You must enjoy it.”

“Ask Beheeyem how much I enjoy it,” Hau snapped. Deoxys, despite its power, flinched. It turned to Beheeyem and snuck a tentacle out to communicate.

Hau watched in fury as the Pokémon flinched, feeling his pain, forced pleasure, disgust, _everything._ In the end, it couldn’t tolerate any more.

“…You’ve suffered so much,” it realized. “And I am making you suffer more.”

“Do we have a deal, or not?” Hau asked angrily.

“There is a price,” Deoxys said. “You will breed what you call the ‘Ultra Beasts.’” Hau gasped. “But, I will alter your mental state. You will remember none of your past emotions. Your anger, your disgust, all of it will be gone.”

“I don’t want that!”

“You seek vengeance, which damages your mind,” Deoxys pressed. Already, its modified cum was swelling Hau’s stomach more. “But I promise you this: once you fulfill this boon, you _will_ return to Earth. And your body, it will return to normal as much as I can allow.”

“You…can’t…” Hau pleaded, but his mind was already clouding over. The combination of Beheeyem’s and Deoxys’ Psychic power was making his memories tinged with sweetness. How wonderful it was to have so many Poipole children! He wanted more babies. He wanted to be loved, to be fucked for all eternity.

“I shall wait for you to absorb all my seed,” Deoxys said, watching Hau’s belly twitch and shrink ever-so-slowly. “Then, I shall bring you to the parallel dimension.”


End file.
